Six Drops of Blood
by 88 Fish Swimming Backwards
Summary: They say the one with a Grigori soul is special. They say she has an unlimited amount of blood. They say that when bitten by a vampire, she will feel no pain, and only six drops of blood may be taken. Unless they have her permission. The question is, will six thirsty vampires be able to gain the trust of one Grigori soul, in order to satisfy their burning throats?
1. Vampires and Grigori Souls

Vampires and Grigori Souls

It hadn't surprised me in the least, when Papa told me I would have to move out of my apartment. That doesn't mean, of course, that I never bashed his cranium with the spine of my geometry textbook when he told me he had to sell it for money. No doubt money he would spend on the newest lady of the week. What did surprise me, however, was that he had found me a new home with no push whatsoever. I don't know how he got it, or what to expect, frankly this scares me. All I have is the address, and from what I can tell it resides on the outskirts of Death City. Outside my school district, no less. I get to transfer, again. Great. I give a sigh as the cab pulls onto the street of the house. Oh, scratch that, Mansion. I gawk out the window at the huge estate the cab is pulling up to the gate of.

The gate is slightly rusted, but it doesn't mar the delicate beauty of the pieces of metal twisting together into an intricate design. The estate has a huge courtyard with a large dragon-themed fountain in the center. The surrounding area is decorated with hedges, appearing to form a maze. This place is great, I might even hold some respect for Papa after a stunt like this. As I climb from the cab, my phone vibrates. Its a text from Papa.

_By the way Maka, the place you will be living in now is occupied by six other boys, so if they give you any trouble, call right away and I will rescue you._

All that respect, out the window. Like I would need rescuing anyway. I push the gate open, and it creaks a little bit. A drop of water hits the top of my head. And I look to the sky. The clouds had grown darker while I gawked, and rain soon began to pour. I got myself and my suitcase under the awning just as a crash of thunder rang out, startling me. Breathing hard, I reach out and knock, calling out. No answer. As I grab for the handle, the door opens suddenly. No one is standing there, though. I walk in and peer around, and the door shuts behind me. I look around, and notice the glistening chandelier and gorgeous triple staircase rather than the absence of a person to open the door. I walk in a bit farther, and notice a boy sleeping on a couch off to the right. I pull my bag over and stop next to him.

"Excuse me," I say as I gently shake his shoulder. He wears an orange t-shirt and gray skinny jeans, and has a black leather jacket balled up beneath his head. His stark white hair is spiked and rustles with the movement. He doesn't respond, so I touch his hand, pulling back sharply. Its too cold. I gently press two fingers to the crook of his neck, checking for a pulse.

"Is he... dead?" I ask myself, kneeling next to him and pulling out my phone. I had almost dialed 911 when my phone was snatched from my hand. I look up, and my forest green eyes meet his blood red ones.

"Don't you know it's rude to be so loud in another person's house?" he asks, crimson gaze flitting across my form.

"Wh- how are you alive?" I ask, eyes wide.

"Oi, why wouldn't I be woman?" I gasp when he grabs my waist and pulls me down, so I am lying between the back of the cough and him.

"Ah! What the hell ar-" I am cut off by one of his deathly cold fingers.

"To excuse your rude disturbance of my nap, you are going to feed me." he says calmly, eyes flicking to my neck hungrily. I struggle when I feel a tongue flit across it, making muffled noises behind his hand. He opens his mouth, showing me two rows of perfectly sharp teeth. Fortunately for me, his bite is disrupted bu another voice.

"Soul. This is the entry hall. Please take your activities to your personal room." we both look up to see another boy, slightly taller than Soul, as he was called. The other boy has jet black hair with three white stripes ringing the right side of his head, cut off down the middle. His eyes are the color of molten gold. He wears a formal black suit, decorated with a metal skull in place of a tie and white rectangles along the front and shoulders.

"Damn it, Kid. Sometimes 'activities' don't make I all the way to the room." he lets me up, and I scramble away, preparing a book to decimate a skull with.

"What the heck? Is that really how you treat a girl who comes into your house upon invitation?" I growl.

"And you are?" Kid asks me, attention drawn from Soul.

"Maka Albarn. My father, Spirit Albarn, told me I would be living here from now on." I reply, standing up straight.

"I have heard nothing about this. Soul, explain."

"Eh? How an I supposed to know. You never said anything about that, tiny-tits." My blood boils at the nickname, and I ground out.

"Well excuse me for being unexpectedly molested, Shark-Teeth." I retort, crossing my arms over my pointedly flat chest. He growls, opening his mouth to reply, but is once again interrupted.

"How odd. I wasn't informed of this. Follow me." he directs. "And Soul, please restore the symmetry of the couch you have dirtied." he rolls his eyes as Kid walks away, and a butler appears from nowhere, taking my luggage and fading back into shadows. I look from the butler to Soul, and he just stares back. I run after Kid.

* * *

Now in a large living room, Soul rests sloppily on an armchair and Kid stands near the coffee table. I take a seat on one of the two identical blue couches.

"So," Kid begins, looking at me, "Tell me how exactly you came to this house and why." he asks.

"Uh, right, I-"

"What do we have here?" I hear a chuckle from above, and look to see another boy standing up by the railing of a loft. "Is it true a cute little human girl has come to serve God?" the boy's hair is a bright blue and sticks straight up into many little points, and his eyes are a dark green. He wears a white tank with a star in the middle, and blue jean shorts. His arms are wrapped from elbow to knuckles with white bandages, along with his legs, from knee to toe, and a star-shaped tattoo on his left shoulder, stretching across his tanned skin. The has a black scarf wrapped around his neck loosely. In less than a second, he is at my side. I feel warm wetness on my cheek, and flinch away, earning a little chuckle. "She smells so sweet, I might just have to eat her."

"Please l-let me taste too." a quiet voice stutters, licking my ear. I prepare another book, but am interrupted.

"Now you two, is that really the way you treat a lady you have only just met?" Kid asks, glaring the other two down.

"What? But doesn't everyone want to taste something that looks yummy?" Blue-hair asks, turning toward the one behind me. "Right, Crona?" I look at Crona, he has messily cut pink hair and dull gray eyes, and wears a long, black robe. The robe has white diamonds at the base, and white cuffs on the sleeves and around the neck, fitting his thin frame loosely. He clutches his arm tightly, as if nervous.

"Y-yes, I agree, Black*Star." he answers, smiling slightly.

"Shut up, you two. I saw her first. You idiots can't have any." Soul claims, sitting up.

"Gah, I'm tired of you being so damn possessive. Get over yourself." I hear a low voice come from another room. Soul stands up quickly.

"Screw you. I know that's you, Ragnarok. Show yourself." a tall boy with shoulder-length, straight, black hair and black eyes appears on the other side of the room. He has an 'x' shaped scar across the center of his face. He is dressed in black, loose-fitting jeans adorned with many various chains, and a black t'shirt. He also has white finger-less gloves, with black stripes down each finger and a metal spiked bracelet at the base. He is well built, his pale skin stretching along bulky arm muscles.

"I thought it smelled like human in here. So it was you." his black orbs lock with my eyes, and mine narrow. "How dare you interrupt my precious sleep?" he asks calmly.

"Heh? How did you get in here?" I respond, thoroughly overwhelmed.

"MY question first!" he shouts, slamming his fist into the wall, and successfully denting it. I gasp, and blink a few times.

"Has anyone," Kid speaks up, "Been told of this lady who has come here to live with us?" everyone looks at him, going quiet. Soul drops back into his chair.

"Ah, Excuse me, this must be some misunderstanding. I'll just get out of your business." I splutter, standing up. As I make for an escape, I am, once again, interrupted.

"Now wait a moment. I am trying to verify the truth of the matter, wouldn't it be rather impolite to leave now?" he asks, and I turn around.

"But..."

"Are you the girl he was talking about?" a guy murmurs, looking half asleep on another couch.

"Stein, do you know something about her?" Kid asks.

"...maybe." he replies, eyes flicking open. They are an olive green color. His hair is silver and is relatively long, hanging lank just above his ears. A dark metal bolt sticks out of his head, and he reaches up to twist it. It makes a clicking sound, and he lets his hand fall. He wears a messily ripped and re-stitched lab coat over a gray shirt, and black slacks. He has a cleanly stitched scar from his forehead to the bottom of his ear, to below his cheek.

"Don't 'maybe' me. I need an explanation." Kid huffed.

"That guy... contacted me the other day. He said he was sending his special daughter to live with us, and to treat her nicely." Stein mumbled.

"Oh, really? I wonder what kind of crazy this guy is. Who sends their daughter to us as if we were a babysitting service?" Soul scoffed, chuckling.

"Hm... he also said... something about her grigori soul." Stein murmured. You could see the wheels in his head turning. I gasp, I had overheard Papa talking about a grigori soul, but I don't know what it is.

"Well it looks like we are going to have a _very_ long relationship with her." Black*Star spoke up, smirking at me. I glowered back.

"It appears there is no misunderstanding. Let us introduce ourselves." Kid starts. "The one with the screw in his head is the oldest son, Franken Stein, but we just call him Stein. I am the second son, Death the Kid, but you may call me Kid." he says, gesturing as he goes. "The third son is Soul Eater."

"You wont get away from me again, Tiny." Soul threatens, smirking.

"Fourth is Black*Star," Kid continues.

"Pleased to meet you, disciple." Black*Star winks.

"And the youngest sons, Crona and Ragnarok, are actually twins." Kid finishes.

"Please let me t-taste you again, s-sometime." Crona stutters, smiling faintly.

"Tch, What a waste of time." Ragnarok scoffs, turning away.

"Uh... there must be some kind of mistake. I never heard anything about souls, and besides... you all are kind of weird..." my voice slowly diminishes by the end. "I need to call Papa." I say, and Soul flips my phone open. Oh, I had forgotten he took that. "My phone! Give it back, Shark!" I say, reaching for it. He holds it just out of my reach. Ragnarok comes up behind him and takes it, holding it away from us both. "What are you doing?" I ask.

"This." he glowers at me as he crushes my phone with his bare hand, and turns away. "Get lost." I stare, jaw dropped, at the remains of my only method of contact.

"There, there, little disciple, you're about to become very good friends with all of us, so there is no need for a silly old cell phone." Black*Star murmurs in my ear, resting his hand on my shoulder. "Right?"

"I've actually been feeling a little peckish." Crona murmurs, from my other side.

"Tell me about it." Black*star mumbles, leaning closer. "You smell delicious, little disciple." I see a flash of fang, and stumble out of their grasp, cutting my knee on the table in the process. All six of them stare down at me, faces shadowed and eyes glowing. I hear a crash of thunder from outside.

"V- Vampires."

* * *

**I'm not exactly sure why i randomly started this story, i just felt like it. in case you hadn't noticed, Ragnarok and Crona do not share a body in this story, and Stein does not take his usual form of weird old man, but weird 20-year-old instead. don't ask, i don't really know. okie, i don't own Soul Eater or any of its characters... and also, the beginning of this story is based off of the anime Diabolik Lovers, but it is NOT a crossover. later in the story it will head its own direction, but i loved that anime so much that i just couldn't help myself! -.-" so yeah. Reviews are appreciated! :3**

**~Fish**


	2. Secrets and Bitemarks

Secrets and Bitemarks

I run from the room, trying to find the entrance hall. The doors slam shut behind me. What is this? How could my Papa throw me into a madhouse full of damned vampires? I see a table filled with elegant food, and Crona stands behind it.

"I'll break you." he doesn't stutter. I run faster. I turn a corner into another hallway, and find a phone and grab for it, but to my disappointment the cord is broken. I back up slowly when I hear a voice.

"I told you there would be no need for a phone during your stay here." it says, and I bump into a hard chest. Cold fingers wrap around my shoulders, and when I turn, Black*Star smiles at me. I pull away and run again. Through another hall, down a red carpet, finally I find the front door. Its locked. I push on it with all my might, but it won't budge. I turn around to slam my back against it when a hand stops me, hitting the door by my hand.

"Where do you think you're going? There is nowhere you can run from us." Soul smirks at me, leaning closer. "It disappoints me that you have not let even the smallest terrified sound from your mouth. Please humor me by screaming at the top of your lungs. I growl, narrowing m eyes, and shove him away, running down another hallway. I can hear him chuckling behind me.

Up some stairs, down a hall, turn a corner, a locked door, turn another, more stairs, I hear a chain breaking. The door stands open, a lock fallen to pieces on the ground. I run inside, panting. The door falls shut behind me. This room obviously hasn't been used in years. The room is small, the table and chairs are covered in dusty sheets. The paint on the walls is cracked, the hardwood floor is moldy. There are multiple articles of jewelry on an old chest of drawers. I look out the window, the crescent moon flashes, and just for a second it has a face. Smiling widely, stark red blood dripping from its teeth. I stumble backwards, hitting a bookshelf, and fall to my knees. I peer out the window again and the moon is normal. Next to me, some books have fallen from the shelf. A photo lays half way slipped out of one of them, and I pick it up gently. A man with wild red hair holds a pigtailed toddler, spinning her around happily with a smile on his face.

"Is this, me and Papa?" I murmur to myself. I flip the photo over, and a sentence is scrawled on the back. "Remember yourself, grigori Maka." I read aloud. What... what is a grigori?

"Of all the rooms to run into, why this one?" a voice asks behind me. I look up, and all six vampires are in the room, watching me. "We sealed this room off so no-one may enter. I will have to fit it with a new lock." Kid continues, an annoyed look on his face.

"That's for sure, how did you get in here anyways, disciple?" Black*Star asks, smirking.

"Please stay p-put. I'm hungry and you are my m-meal." Crona stutters, peering down at me hungrily.

"I am nobody's food." I spit.

"Enough excuses." Ragnarok growls, hitting the bookshelf with a fist. I flinch, a book hitting my head.

"That's the look," Soul turns my head toward him. "That makes me thirsty." he smirks at me, leaning closer.

"Perhaps," Black*Star adds, "But I should get first dibs, I am God, after all." He leans toward me too.  
"I want a taste." Crona whines behind them, bending down towards me.

"There is only one fact you must understand." Kid tells me from the window, "You can never escape us."

"Just get straight to the point." Ragnarok growls from his position leaning against the wall, "If she tries to escape, she's dead." Soul and Star lean closer, and I feel a rough tongue on my neck.

"Stop." I growl, fidgeting, trying to get them off me, when something suddenly shatters.

They both pause, all of us look to the noise.

"My bad, I knocked it over." Stein says from the doorway, glowering at my assailants.

"Hey, tiny-tits." I look back at Soul, he smiles at me, and reaches for my throat. His Shark-like teeth fit together perfectly, flashing in the moonlight. "Are you ready?" it doesn't hurt. Not like I thought it would. His fangs slide into my neck smoothly, and I feel a warm, tingling sensation. It's gone too soon. Soul pulls away, wearing a perplexed expression. I blink a few times, trying to figure out what had just happened. Soul lets me sit up, and I scoot away, suddenly drowsy.

"Take that, vampire. Not even your bite can make me scream." I mumble in a last act of defiance, before falling quickly asleep, sprawled on the floor in a strange room, of a strange house, with six strange vampires.

* * *

**So, two chapters in one day... im on a roll! yup... fun stuffs. I dont own Soul Eater or any of its characters, by the way. Review please!**

**~Fish**


	3. Lasagna and Permission

Lasagna and Permission

My eyes flick open, and I jerk into a sitting position, momentarily bewildered over where the heck I am and what I'm doing here. The memories of the day before flood back to me, and I touch my neck, feeling two small puncture wounds there. What happened anyway? Soul had looked like he wanted to drain every ounce of my blood, and then suddenly, he didn't. I look around, still not sure exactly where I am. The bed beneath me is huge, probably king sized, and had a black curtain hanging over it. The sheets are red, and the comforter is black, with small red and silver designs on it. The walls of the room are white with black and red designs similar to those on the bed, and there is a small desk with a vanity mirror of to the side. My school bag and suitcase sit beside it. I look down at myself, and find I am wearing a pale pink nightgown. Wait... I don't remember changing...

"BLOODY PERVERTED VAMPIRES!" I yell, fearing and secretly hoping they all hear me. I collapse onto my back, giving an exasperated sigh. Just what is this about Papa? What in the world is a grigori soul anyway? If these damned vampires have I library I should look it up. There, now I'm feeling more like myself. Books can solve any problem, as I have always liked to say.

"Time to get up, little disciple. And may I say you look pretty sexy in that nightgown." I flinch, glowering at my bed intruder.

"Go away, Black*Star," I say blatantly, ignoring his look of hurt.

"But you smell so good... are you trying to come onto me?" he crawls toward me, smirking. I glower harder, so much it makes my face hurt, and finally just look away, ignoring his stupid teasing.

"You shouldn't ignore your God, little disciple." he murmurs in my ear. I turn back towards him just in time to see him being shoved off the bed. Soul glares down at him.

"Don't touch what belongs to me without permission." he growls.

"Soul, how dare you shove your God in such an unruly manner!" Black*Star whines from the floor.

"Shut up, she's mine." Soul repeats, turning to me. I finally register what he had said, having been watching their exchange with confusion. Who knew vampires were so childish.

"Wait... Hey! I don't belong to anyone!" I belatedly point out.

"Sure you do, you're m-" soul is interrupted by another voice at the door.

"Everyone, you'll be late at this rate." Kid stands in the doorway, looking pristine and clean as per usual, or so I have discovered.

"Tch, not you again, Kid." Soul growls.

"But I was having fun~" Black*Star whines from his acquired place on the floor.

"You also need to get changed," Kid looks pointedly at me.

"Changed?" I repeat, confused. "Are we going somewhere?" I ask.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kid asks, exasperated. "You're going to school."

"School?" I blink. The idea doesn't register, it was 7pm when I checked the clock after waking up.

"Do I have to spell everything out for you?" he gives me an are-you-stupid-or-what look. "You're going to night school."

"But its so late to go to school..." I mumble, looking down.

"As long as you live in this house, you will have to adjust to our lifestyle." he says with finality. Clearly the discussion is over. "Hurry up and put on your uniform." he says, gesturing to the bed. A clean outfit lays there. It's a white button up blouse with a pale yellow sweater-vest and a green tie. A short, red plaid skirt rests beneath it. My boots with the white buckles rest at the foot of the bed, along with my favorite trench coat. I notice that all three of the boys are wearing their same casual clothes as yesterday, and wonder if they don't have to wear the uniform.

"Alright, but you three perverts have to leave." I growl, ushering them out. After a few half-hearted complaints from one albino shark and one blue monkey, I finally had some peace and privacy. "Jeez, living with these idiots is exhausting, and I haven't even been here a full two days." I mumble to myself as I get dressed.

* * *

I climb into an expensive looking limo with all six of the others. Looking at them all together like this, its hard to believe they're all brothers. I mean, even Crona and Ragnarok don't even look a little but like each other, and they're supposed to be twins. They don't seem to get along very well, either. They don't even talk. Kid is reading a book though, and it reminds me that I need to ask about a library later.

"Whats on your mind, tiny-tits?" Soul asks me, and lost in thought, I evidently ignore him. "You've got a lot of guts to defy me," he says, leaning closer. I lean away. "Tiny-tits." he adds.

"Stop calling me that. I have a name and its Maka Albarn." I growl, glowering at him.

"Psh, your opinion wouldn't matter to me in a lifetime." he says, getting up in my face, "Tiny. Tits" He draws it out, and every syllable grates on my nerves. Finally I've had enough.

"Makaaaaa..." I murmur, drawing the largest dictionary I can find from my bag.

"What are you mumbling ab-"

"CHOP!"

"AH!" I grin in success while I watch Soul curl into a ball on the fancy carpet, clutching his freshly dented cranium.

"My. Name. Is. Maka." I repeat, and he nods, still clutching his head. After a few seconds, he returns to his seat, refusing to look at me. I cross my arms over my chest again and lean back in my seat, one point Maka: zero point Soul.

* * *

When we arrive at school, I find myself gawking, again. Some rich kid night school named Shibusen, the place was huge, and not to mention strangely decorated. The front is adorned with three huge skulls, the center of which has long red spikes growing from the eye and nose holes. The main building is black with white trim and red roofs, not to mention the many towers jutting into the night sky. There are four huge candles sticking out at angles from the base of the school, and at the very top, in between two tall towers, are three black spheres, somehow suspended in midair. When we climb from the car, I look to Kid for directions, assuming of all of them he would be the one to have some, but to my surprise he has on a happily awed look, eyes shining and a light blush peppering his cheeks. The expression is simply outrageous on his usually devoid-of-emotion face, and I almost want to laugh.

"Such flawless symmetry." He murmurs, and I have to catch the giggle that forms on my lips. Just as suddenly as it started, he snaps out of it turning to me.

"You're in the same class as Soul, class Crescent Moon, so go with him. I don't suggest you try anything, you already know the consequences. Understood?" he asks me, and I nod in consent.

When Soul and I reach the classroom, he takes a seat and rests his head on his arms, and I stand and look around for a second. The room is empty except for us, and there are directions on the board.

"Food prep?" I ask out loud. Soul looks up.

"Food prep," he responds, smiling and pulling me out of the room.

Now in a cooking room, Soul is trying to convince me to make lasagna.

"Lasagna?" I ask, incredulous.

"Make me the best lasagna in the world!" he commands.

"But... We have to attend class!" I say. I have always been a bookworm and a teachers pet, and I am not fond of the idea of skipping class on my very first day.

"No back talk." he states. "I will eat it for you. Now get cooking!"

"You're making no sense..." I mumble, but assembling the ingredients anyway. I kind of want to cook, anyway. I've always been good at it and enjoy it too. Soul watches me the whole time, uncharacteristically quiet. When I finish he digs right in.

"Yum!" he mumbles through a full mouth. I roll my eyes. "Have some." he says, offering some off of his fork. I carefully take the offered piece, nodding my approval. Soul jumps right back to eating.

"Oh! I have to clean up and get to my next class." Bringing the dishes to the sink, I turn back to Soul, who has already polished off the pan of lasagna and is now lounging on a chair. "Soul, come help. I only made lasagna 'cause you said too." I whine, placing my hands on my hips. He doesn't move, so I turn back around. "Come on, Soul." He appears behind me, and I spin around eyes wide, to find his face mere centimeters from mine.

"Maka." that's actually the first time he has ever said my name, I realize vaguely. "I'm so terribly thirsty, after your delicious meal. Won't you please allow me a drink?" I squeak in surprise and jump out of the way, running toward the window. "Why are you running? I asked nicely, didn't I?" He smirks, walking toward me.

"What are you being so polite for, all of a sudden? You were perfectly OK drinking from me yesterday without asking." I ask, crossing my arms over myself protectively.

"Its your Grigori soul, silly Maka." he has me up against the widow now, an arm on either side of my head. "I've already had six drops, now I can't have any more without asking." he whimpers, putting on a whipped puppy face. "Come on, Maka." he prods, leaning closer. "I know that you know it won't hurt." he adds, and I suddenly get a terribly evil idea.

"You're right, Soul." I start, smirking. He appears confused at my completely unfazed expression. "It would be terribly rude of me to starve you, seeing how I live under your roof." I hold up a finger, grinning now, and continue. "I guess a little drink won't hurt, but I can't have you mar my neck with your teeth. You may have as much blood as you like, but you have to kneel." I grin wider, reveling in the power I hold over him. "And you have to drink from my finger." I finish. He scowls at me, stepping back. "Just how thirsty are you Soul?" I taunt, holding out my index finger for him to see. And to my utter amusement, he kneels on the ground in front of me, and takes my hand in his.

"Damn you, Tiny-tits." he growls, and I chuckle, before I feel the warm tingling sensation in my finger, telling me he has bitten. He drinks for awhile, and to my surprise, the blood loss doesn't seem to affect me at all. When finally he finishes, he licks the wound clean and stands, glaring me down. I smirk right back, flaunting my control. I yelp when I suddenly found myself slammed against the wall, losing confidence.

"I am so glad that you find your antics amusing, but it would be better if you would remember that I can still hurt you, but choose not to." he growls, face very close to mine. HE backs away then, a smirk creeping onto his face. "I cannot deny, though. You taste delicious. Better than anything else."

* * *

**Geez, I must seriously be rockin' today. that's three chapters at once. you must be jelly of my skillz~~ so yeah, don't own soul eater and all that. Review, please and thank you!**

**~Fish **


	4. Swimming Pools and Libraries

Swimming Pools and Libraries

"I cannot deny though, you taste delicious, better than anything else." He grins wildly, red eyes glowing. "And now, for thinking you can put me down to such a level and get away with it, I will have to punish you." In a flash, he has me in his arms bridal style and we are flying down the hallway. It takes less than two seconds for us to reach a large room with a swimming pool, which I realize, to my own horror, must be our destination. I start to wiggle about in his grasp, trying to break free, but to no avail. He simply tightens his grip, smirking down at me. "You need to get it through your thick head that you cannot defy me." he says simply, walking toward the edge of the pool. I suddenly find myself airborne, and the cool water of the pool slaps my back, making me tremble. I submerge, flailing about. I can't swim. I struggle to the surface, pleading with my eyes to be rescued.

"Now tell me I am the best." Soul grins down at me, ignoring my struggle. I shake my head, I will not lower myself to that of a groveling servant. Even if my life depends on it. "Tell me I am better than anyone else, and that you belong to me." he continues, staring down at me. I shake my head again, but I am tiring, my resolve weakening. In my last struggle, I watch his eyes widen, slowly, as if he had seen a ghost. When my head finally slips under, and when my eyes slide shut, I barely catch a glimpse of his form diving in. My lungs constrict, in need for oxygen, and I feel a cold grasp on my wrist, as he pulls my body to his. I feel cool, smooth lips on mine, and he gently nudges them open, pushing air into my lungs. My eyes slide open, and red meets green as our heads break the surface. I gasp for air, coughing, and Soul holds me to him, keeping is steadily above water. "I-I'm sorry." he whispers, barely audible.

"Thank you," I rasp, clutching his shirt. "For changing your mind." I rest my head on his shoulder as he gently paddles us to the edge of the pool, setting me carefully on the rim with a dazed expression on his face. He climbs out after me, and a towel drops onto my head. I hear his feet retreat without a word.

* * *

I walk the quiet halls of the mansion in silence, having asked Kid if there was a library on the way home. He had looked at me skeptically, before reluctantly telling me where it was. None of the boys asked why Soul and I were sopping wet, and neither of us told. So after a nice warm shower and a fresh set of clothes, I now wander around confusedly, trying to find the library I was told about. I approach a set of grand wooden doors, and I gently push them open, finding myself in a beautiful three level library, every shelf stuffed to the brim with books of every shape and size. I squeal in delight, taking in every ounce of it with my eyes, trying to hold it there, as if it were too good to be true. I immediately begin my search, having no doubt in my mind that I will be able to find the information I seek.

I pull one book after another, stacking them around me, spreading them across the floor, mind ringing with new knowledge. Yes, this is where I belong. I fly through pages, committing each to memory, the photographic memory I was born with and made useful over time. Words flit through my head as the puzzle of my soul slowly unravels itself, and in a state of bliss and awe Kid approaches me, peering down at me in my fort of books, golden eyes sharp and unwavering. My eyes meet his. I am no longer afraid.

"Heh, stupid vampire. You won't get any more than six drops out of me, not unless you get down on your knees and beg." I giggle to myself, eyes wide and unafraid as I stare straight back.

"Is that so?" he asks, looming over my small form. "but I have a problem you see," faster than I can blink he is on top of me, trapping me between the bookshelf and himself, mouth hovering over my ear. "You only have bite marks on one side of your neck. Won't you please allow me to return you to esthetic balance?" His fingers trail over the puncture wound marring the left side of my neck.

"Beg, vampire, if you really want it that badly. I'll even be nice and give you eight sips. Don't you simply love the number eight?" I chuckle, taunting the thirsty OCD boy to bend to my will, knowing he won't refuse. His breath hitches by my ear, and I grin. I am losing control of myself, the dark secret I keep locked up in my heart threatening to break free. Not here. Not like this. I refuse to allow madness to take me again.

_Th_e _first time it happened was the night my mother left. Papa had come home drunk, hair messy and greasy with sweat, fly unzipped, shirt buttoned unevenly. The smell of expensive perfume clinging to his clothes. It was one of many times he had come home in such a state, but something was different this time. Mama was waiting for him at the kitchen table, an uncharacteristic scowl on her usually warm face. The expression befuddled me, I had never seen it on her face before. She rose from her chair, pressing her palms firmly to the surface of the table, causing it to creak with the added weight. Papa smiled at her, and she rounded the table, coming to stand right in front of him. A loud crack filled the dimly lit room, and Mama's hand was left raised, a red hand print forming on Papa's cheek. His face was confused, Mama had never gotten violent before. I frowned from my hiding place._

_"__So, Spirit?" She asked, putting him on the spot. "Where were you tonight?"_

_"__Out drinking with some friends." he responded, a normal response, but both Mama and I know its not true. _

_"__Oh, really?" Mama's face scrunched up as she exaggerated a sniff. "Tell me, Whose friends were you 'out' with then, mine or yours?" She tilted her head to the side, not in need of an answer, as she already knew._

_"__Mine." he responded, without pausing for a breath._

_"__Hm... well tell me, if you were out with your friends, why is it you stink of my best friend's favorite perfume?" Mama's face turned innocently confused, an act. Papa didn't respond. "How could you, Spirit?" Mama's voice grew soft and sorrowful, a tear slipped down her cheek. "Do you know how hard I tried? How many times you came home stinking of some woman I have never met, and I ignored it? How many times you told me you loved me, all the while knowing it was a lie? I put myself through hell for you Spirit. You have no idea how much it hurt, to smile for you every day, knowing you will come home late again, disheveled and stinking of perfume." Tears flowed freely down her face, and Papa was looking at his feet, silent. His lank hair covered his face. "This though, was too far. I cannot stay here, knowing that you... you would go so far as to... Damn it, you made love to my best friend, when you told me only hours before I was the only one you could ever love!" She had begun to scream, her voice cracking. "I... I'm leaving." She whispered, and all he did was watch as Mama walked out the door, carrying a duffel bag on her right hand and a suitcase in her left. She caught my eye then, her in the doorway and me in the small space between the refrigerator and the cabinet, a look of regret crossing her already grief ridden face. "I'm sorry, Maka. I won't be coming back." I felt a hot trail carve its way down my face when she walked out the door, and I looked at Papa. Something in my mind cracked then, and my mouth stretched into an unnatural wide grin. _

_"__Stupid Papa." I spat, standing to my full height of only three-foot-seven, short for a six-year-old such as I. "You've finally done it, haven't you?" I started to giggle, walking toward him unevenly. My small fist wrapped around a knife left on the counter. "You drove Mama away, and now you're all alone with me." I laughed harder, throwing my head back. I peered up at Papa through his curtain of blood red hair to see salty tears drip down his cheeks. "Why are you crying, Papa? Surely you knew it was bound to happen. It is your fault, after all." I pulled the knife up, placing the tip of it where I knew his heart would be, if I believed he had one. "Now Mama is gone, and I'm left, all alone with you." I pressed the tip into his shirt, but when a dark splotch of red seeped from the tip, I dropped the knife and backpedaled, hitting the wall and sliding down it. "No, no, no Papa, I'm sorry." I started to cry, horrified at what I had been seconds from doing. I clawed at my face, trying to figure out why, why I had the sudden urge to do such a terrible act._

_"__Maka." Papa finally spoke, trudging towards me, "Its not your fault. It's mine, and there is nothing I can do now to make up for it." he wrapped his arms around me, and I cried into his chest, my tears mixing in his shirt with the blood I had drawn there._

I shove Kid away, scrambling to put distance between us.

"You have to leave. Right now. There is no telling what I might do." I say, and he looks at me, confused.

"But-"

"NOW KID!" I yell, feeling the barrier I had put on my mind begin to crack. "Lock the door to this room, and don't let me out for a good three hours, just in case." He seems to take the frantic look in my eyes as enough reason, but when he turns to leave, he pauses.

"Before I lock the door, you need to tell me why." he says. The barrier breaks, and my body goes rigid, then collapses. My eyes flick open, and I know exactly what he sees. A sadistic smile stretching from ear to ear, eyes the color of obsidian.

"Because, stupid vampire," I say, giggling, "My blood is black."

* * *

**Some madness with Maka, yeah? I'm pretty sure this chapter is mostly brain barf at a time of night when sleeping would be better for my health, but oh well. If any of the characters seem OOC, my apologies, and please inform me of such problems as I would like to fix them. Anyway, I dont own Soul Eater, as usual, so... goodnight, world!**

**~Fish**


	5. Crazies and Bathtub Encounters

Crazies and Bathtub Encounters

When madness takes over, all rational thoughts flee my mind, and my blood hardens, turning black. I become an indestructible human being, whose only goal is to destroy. And so I do. I laugh ecstatically as the bookshelves fall, random pages and covers floating about the air, fluttering to the ground. I giggle quietly, in a sort of crazed zen, as I rip each page exactly in half, and then into quarters, and then into eighths. I break glass vases on nicely painted walls, and I rip stuffing from couch cushions. I upturn tables, I rip curtains, and after some amount of time I can't place, the black blood fades, and my vision goes white. When I wake, I am confused, wondering where all of the impossibly warm and flat snow could have possibly come from, until I see the words, and it all comes flowing back. And I cry, quietly to myself, as I realize what I have done, because I let my resolve break, because I allowed madness to take my mind again. I stay in that library for three days straight, sewing re-stuffed couch cushions and ripped curtains. Righting bookshelves and straightening tables. And then I collect every scrap of every book, and with the utmost care I tape every page back together, and I glue every cover back onto its spine, and I place every restored book back in its proper place on the shelf. And then I walk quietly out of the library, with bags under my eyes, disheveled clothes, and uneven pigtails, following the faint smell of food my stomach yowls for.

"It surprises me," I say as I walk into the dining room, seeing all six vampires seated around a circular table, eating only the finest of foods I know of, "That you all eat food." I finish, taking the single empty seat and filling my plate. They all stare at me, probably more at my state of dress than anything else, as I casually stuff my face.

"Where, might I ask, have you been for the past three days?" Stein asks simply, twisting the screw in his head until it clicks.

"Crazy." I reply, guzzling some form of expensive wine. Stein gives me a bewildered look, and I nod to Kid. "Ask him, he knows."

"I am afraid," Kid begins, placing his fork so that it lies in the exact center of his plate, "That what she says is quite correct. However, she told me to lock her in for three hours, after which I unlocked the door. Why she stayed in there for so much longer I have no explanation."

"Cleaning up my mess." I slam the now empty cup on the table, leaning back in my chair. "You should be proud to know, Kid, that while in a state of insanity I managed to tear every page of every book in your library into exactly eight perfect pieces, and then spent three days taping them back together." He stared at me, eyes wide in an expression that could'nt decide between horror and awe. "Now, if you will all excuse me, I am going to go to sleep, for a very long time." I nodded at them all, and they just watched me go, clearly not at all following my story well enough to provide a comment. "Oh, and if you let me sleep peacefully for as long as I want, I will give you all a drink. So leave me alone, got it?" I got multiple grins and hasty nods, before I trudged to my room, asleep before I even hit the bed.

* * *

When I wake, my eyes are crusty, my hair knotted, and an airborne stench of death hovers in the air around me. My muscles are stiff and sore, and it is all I can do to roll out of bed, hitting the floor with a hard thump. My eyes flick open again, and I am surprised when rather than my own white ceiling, I am met with a pair of glowing red eyes. I make a noise of surprise, and sit up too fast, banging my forehead with Soul's.

"Whadda yuh wan?" I slur, rubbing my head.

"Blood." he replies, taking a seat on my desk chair, facing backwards.

"Well, you've waited this long, you might as well give me twenty minutes to take a bath, unless you want to drink from something that smells like a dead animal." I reply, shakily standing up. He crinkles his nose and waves me off without a word. I collect some fresh clothes and head to the bathroom, then turn on the faucet to fill the tub with warm water. I face the sink to untie my pigtails, then suddenly I hear a large splash. I spin around, yelping in surprise when I see Stein resting in the now full bathtub, fully clothed.

"What...Stein?! What are you doing?" I yelp, surprised at the sudden presence, since the door had never even opened.

"Taking a bath." He replies, expression bored.

"But... you're still dressed." I point out.

"Thank you, captain obvious." he replies, cranking the screw in his head. It clicks twice.

"Well you're welcome, sergeant sarcastic, but that doesn't change the fact that you are here, fully dressed, in the bath water I was about to use to wash the stench of death from myself with." I say, planting my hands on my hips.

"If you are so concerned about my state of dress, than I will not oppose to you undressing me yourself." He says, cracking one eye open and sitting up slightly. I blush, spluttering, at the absurd comment, but before I can get out a coherent 'absolutely not' he continues. "And, might I mention, I personally prefer the smell of death." Then, to my surprise, I find myself inconveniently located right between his slightly bent knees, sopping wet, in the bathtub. "You promised a drink, you know." he adds, smirking.

"Yeah, well, er..." I trail off, lacking an excuse, as I have always been one to keep my promises.

"May I?" He asks, leaning forward. I nod, huffing.

"Don't take too long. I still need to bathe, and I told Soul I would be back in twenty minutes." He bares his fangs, and I get that warm tingly feeling again as I feel blood slowly drain out of my bloodstream.

"Your blood is so hot. I could get burnt. You're getting excited, what a dirty girl. Your temperature is rising now that fangs are at your throat." I frown, eyes hardening. I will not feed him if he is going to be so ungrateful and perverted. I will my blood to stop flowing for him, and my skin to push his fangs out.

"Get out of my bath, you damned perverted vampire." I growl, pushing him away. He grins, standing up.

"Technically, I own this bathtub, and you were the one being perverted, not me. I was simply observing." With a chuckle, he is gone, leaving me alone in my wet clothes.

"Finally, I can bathe in peace." I mutter to myself, annoyed.

* * *

I leave the bathroom a few minutes later, feeling squeaky clean and refreshed. I hum to myself as I drop my raggedy, dirty, and wet clothed in some trash can, knowing they were beyond saving. I skip happily to my bedroom, planning on doing some leisure reading done in the spare time I have until night school for today. I open my door, and mentally slap myself for forgetting one important detail, the other damn vampire I left waiting. He lies comfortably on my bed, scowling.

"You're late, tiny-tits." He says, waiting for an explanation.

"Sorry, I was interrupted." I reply, dropping the wet towel I had hung over my head onto a chair.

"Well I'm thirsty." He whines. I frown.

"What's the magic word?" I ask, smirking.

"Now?" he replies, raising one white eyebrow.

"Nop-e" I say, popping the 'p'.

"Uh, I don't know, you said I could have blood, now let me have it, woman!" He shows up in front of me in the amount of time it takes me to blink. I turn away, messing with him.

"Wrong again. You can't have any until I hear the magic word." I taunt.

"Give me a hint." He demands.

"Hm..."I tap my chin in mock thought. "It starts with 'p' and ends with 'ese'."

"Uh... purple cheese?" I slap my hand to my forehead.

"No, idiot. The magic word is 'please'. Now, for your impudence, you get to drink form my finger again." I smirk, presenting it to him. He gives me a look like he wants to retort, but his rumbling stomach seems to get the better of him. He takes my hand, and carefully pokes a hole in the tip of my index finger with one fang, drawing blood. He takes the finger into his mouth, and I can feel the blood being sucked out. I smile at his satisfied face.

"Good vampire."

* * *

**Well, here's another chapter for ya. i'd like to say that i am actually having a ton of fun writing this, so i hope you don't get bored of it on me. Don't own Soul Eater, unfortunately. See ya next time.**

**~Fish**


	6. Twins and Speeches

Twins and Speeches

I massage my head as the bell rings. I still haven't quite adjusted to night school yet, especially since I skipped class the first day and then missed three after that. I finally managed to make it through a full day of school, and luckily for me it wasn't difficult at all. Pretty much the same material as my old school, so getting good grades should be easy, if I don't miss so much school, that is. I gather my things and walk out of the classroom, avoiding Soul, as I really still need to call my Papa and, A: Chew him out for throwing me in a house full of vampires and, B: tell him I'm alright. Hes probably had a seizure from freaking out by now, knowing him. I head down the hallway, spotting a wall phone by the one of the back entrances. As I reach for the phone, though, I am interrupted.

"Um, M-Maka? Um... R-" Crona tries to say, but is quickly interrupted by his bulkier twin.

"Oh spit it out already! Crona and me want a drink." Ragnarok growls over his twin's stuttering.

"First of all, the correct grammar is 'Crona and I' and second, what makes you think you deserve any?" I reply.

"I don't care about grammar, you cow. And because you said we could have some if we let you sleep yesterday." he retorts. I narrow my eyes, seriously mad that he had the nerve to call me a cow, but he has a point, I do owe them. That doesn't mean I can't have fun with it.

"Well, I don't know. You called me a cow, so I doubt you would want to drink the dull blood of a mere animal anyway." I huff, crossing my arms over my chest.

"But..." he frowns, obviously lacking enough brains to come up with a smart retort.

"I know! I'll let you drink my blood if you can come up with six decent compliments." I grin, knowing it will be funny to watch.

"Heh? What makes you think I would compliment you, you owe me anyway, so I shouldn't have to do anything."

"Technically, its my blood, and you officially lost your privilege to have any." I state, turning away. Ragnarok splutters behind me, and I almost forget Crona, who had been watching our argument silently the whole time. "Oh! Crona, would you like some?" I ask the shier twin, not wanting to be unintentionally rude, as he had approached me first anyway.

"Um... Yes p-please." He whispers, looking down. I smile at him, happy to finally be asked politely. Ragnarok glares at me from off to the side, and I stick my tongue out at him. He sneers, turning away. Crona carefully bites the side of my neck, taking only a few sips before licking the would closed and backing away. "T-thank you, so m-much." he says quietly, bowing slightly.

"No problem," I wave him off, turning back to the phone.

"Ragnarok, hasn't that phone been broken for two weeks? I thought that was common knowledge." I hear Crona whisper to his twin as they both walk away.

"Yes, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm going to put pins I your shoes for the next week for that stunt you pulled back there. That cow soo owes me." Ragnarok growls.

"No! Don't put pins in my shoes! I don't know how to deal with that!" Crona yelps, as the two exit the building leaving me alone. Unfortunately, I now know that this phone will be of absolutely no use to me, so I venture to the front entrance, hoping I will find a phone booth or something. I standing outside, I peer around, but am surprised to hear a tiny voice coming from somewhere.

"...Your god!... bow... greatness... surpass..." I look up, finally figuring out where. A small blue figure is standing on one of the three large red cones sprouting from the center entrance/skull.

"Is that... a monkey?" I mumble to myself, scratching my temple.

"... the... god... BLACK*STAR! AHAHAHAHAAA!" oh. Not a monkey. For some reason unknown to me, I slowly lift my hands, and begin to clap. He peers down at me, from that perch he has, way up there, and then, to my surprise, he jumps. He hits the ground a few yards in front of me in a crouch, making a small crater. "What are you clapping for, little disciple?" he asks, rising to his full height and stepping closer.

"You were making a speech, right? I decided to clap." I told him, letting my arms fall. He stares at me, slightly awestruck. "What? Do people not often clap after your speeches?"

"There was only one other. Tsubaki." he murmurs. "She listened to my speech the whole way through, and clapped at the end. He looks up at me then, eyes uncharacteristically somber.

"Where is she now?" I ask, genuinely curious.

"Dead." my eyes widen, face showing my confusion. "My fault, I sucked her dry." he explains, for some reason grinning. "won't have that problem with you, though, little grigori disciple." he smirks walking closer to me. I hold my ground. "Your God requests a favor, disciple." he whispers in my ear.

"And what is it you want, Mr. God" I ask, taking a few quick steps back. He grins from where I left him.

"A taste of your pretty grigori blood. Soul says it tastes the best." he says, getting right back in my face. "And I'm pretty sure Stein and Crona would agree." he says, still grinning widely.

"hmm..." I mock think, trying to figure out just how he knew that.

"If you're wondering how I know, may I remind you that I am an assassin, and the greatest one to walk the earth thus far." Well, that explains it.

"Assassin or not, what makes you think I would give you blood simply because you requested it?" I ask.

"Don't you remember, little disciple, you promised." damn. Hit by that excuse again. Never again will I make a promise like that, and if I have to I will line them all up so they can't ask at such random and inconvenient times. "As a god, I remember very word I say so others will remember them too, but seeing how you are only human, I can't expect so much." he says, chuckling. "However, you should at least remember your promises, little disciple." he whispers, sniffing my neck. I suddenly get an idea.

"Oh, I remember. You can even have your blood in the most godly way possible." he leans back, and I present my wrist to him. He watches the vein there pulse. "'It is said that the Vampire Goddess, Nyx, only drinks from the left wrist of her subjects, as was believed to be the most divine and painless method.*'" I recite, having remembered that quote from one of the library books I read before… going crazy. Black*Star's eyebrows rise, and he kneels in front of me, taking my hand gently.

"Very well, Bookworm disciple." He bites my wrist carefully, letting my warm blood trickle into his mouth. Not once looking away from my eyes. When he seals the wound, he stands, and stretches, yawning widely. His fangs are slightly tinted red. "Your God wishes to nap, disciple! Take me home." He laces his fingers behind his head and walks off in probably the most dorky way possible, lifting his knees excessively high with every step, and I laugh, jogging to catch up.

* * *

***That fact may or may not be true, i pretty much made it up from what I knew already. Have fun with this chapter while I work on the next one, I guess. I don't own Soul Eater, and I'll be sure to inform you if by some miracle I suddenly do. Later :3**

**~Fish**


	7. Roses and Gravestones

Roses and Gravestones

I carefully clip the rose from the bush, sniffing the petals for a trace of aroma. I accidentally poke my finger with one of the rose's thorns, and look down at the small drop of blood resting on the tip of my finger. I absentmindedly wonder what these vampires love so much about it. I lick my finger, and it tastes like iron. No surprise. Shrugging, I gather the other roses I trimmed, and move to the next bush, clipping stray flowers there as well.

"M-maka?" I turn around at the sound of a familiar stutter, and am relieved to see that Crona is not accompanied by his twin today.

"What do you need, Crona?" I ask, prodding the shy boy to continue his request.

"Would you p-pick up those f-f-flowers, and follow me?" He asks quietly.

"Sure." I gather the roses and we walk. I hear Crona's shuffling steps stop and I focus my vision, realizing we had walked into a graveyard. "What are we doing here?" I ask, voice barely higher than a whisper.

"Graves are so deeply dark and full of the smell of death. I think they're great. Don't you?" he asks, calmly. I notice that he doesn't stutter. "I love graves. They're so cold and quiet, and indifferent to terror." he continues, stopping next to a large grave near the back of the cemetery. "My mother lies here." he says looking up, at the pink and orange sky.

"Your mother, passed away?" I ask, wondering what, exactly, caused this sudden change in attitude. The name on the grave says 'Medusa Gorgon'. So that's his and Ragnarok's mother's name. I absently wonder if all the other boys have the same mother.

"I killed her." My eyes widen and I blink a few times, not expecting such a bomb to be dropped. "Would you believe that?" He asks. I don't answer. "Although it hardly matters." He turns to me then, and he seems different. His unruly pink hair covers his eyes, so you can barely see them. His usually soft, almost sweet expression has been replaced by constricted pupils covered in shadow so hey can barely be seen, and a thin grin stretching from ear to ear. "Please place the roses here." I nod slightly, bending down to set them in front of the grave.

"Um... I'll be going now." I say suddenly nervous to be in the presence of this strange version of Crona.

"You are very self- serving." he says, and I turn back to face him. "I especially invited you here, and the second it displeases you, you leave." he murmurs, tightening his grip on his arm. "You have a lot of nerve." His grin widens, and he picks up the roses I set by the grave, pricking himself in the process. He chucks them as far as he can, and kicks the grave in front of him, cackling.

"Stop it!" I yell, but he ignores me, kicking harder. "You mustn't!" he stops, abruptly, and turns toward me. Grinning, cackling, squeezing his arm so hard I wonder if he bruises himself.

"Don't order me around, mortal." he snickers, peering at me through a curtain of choppy pink bangs.

"But this is your mother's gave, isn't it?"

"What could you possibly know about me?" he asks, bringing his hand to his face. I notice, with a jolt, that the blood dripping from it is black. He licks it away. "My blood is black, ya know. It tastes like tar." he lets his clean hand drop, grinning at me again. "Lady Medusa put it there. It hurt." He cackles.

"I... I'm sorry." I say looking down. He's right, I don't know anything about him.

"Its tiring when you apologize, so please don't." He murmurs, stepping unevenly forwards. "Do you get a kick out of deceiving people?" he takes another step, and I step back, tripping and falling on by back. He stops and looks up, laughing hysterically. "It's incredible, Maka! Do you see how pathetic you look? I don't know how to deal with it!" he keeps laughing, bending over backwards farther than I knew was possible. "Now crawl in the dirt some more and cry like the pathetic girl you are." He whips himself forward, so that he is leaning over me. "Then I may forgive you. Because I know, that you know, that you're... not ….sorry." At that moment, I am truly scared. And I realize I must be cautious, because you can never judge a person from who they are on the outside. And I am terrified, of the maniac who stands before me in place of the sweet, shy boy who struggled to ask me for blood the other day, but got it without complaint. And I realize, that I truly am sorry, even if he won't believe it.

"I'm sorry." I whisper, looking down. The laughing suddenly stops, and I look up. Crona stands before me, looking the way he used to, and my heart constricts with sorrow, because I know exactly what it feels like, to have your blood turn black.

"You are very sweet." he says. And I am cautious, because there is no way to know if he has returned to sanity or not. "That's enough." he walks forward, and he surprises me by pushing me from my sitting position to the ground, climbing on top of me. He peers down, through a curtain of lank bangs, and I can't see if he is sane, and what on earth he is about to do.

"Crona?" I ask, hesitant. Suddenly, he bares his fangs, and aims for my neck. "Stop." I say, firmly. He doesn't move, simply pulls away and looks down at me again. I struggle in his grip, but his spindly form has more strength than the eye can see.

"I forget... if mortal women aren't given a kiss before being pleasured, they get angry, don't they?" he murmurs, more to himself than to me.

"What are you talking about Cro-" but I am cut off, because Crona's cold mouth is on mine, and I don't have the faintest idea what to do about it. He pulls away, and whispers in my ear.

"May I have a drink, Lady Maka?" And I can't answer. Because his cold fingers are trailing with a feathery lightness along my neck, and I don't know who this person is, because he sure as hell isn't Crona, and so I lay there, frozen in indecision. "You don't know? No matter. I can still take six drops." and when he bites my neck, only six drops fall into his mouth. He stands up, freeing my limbs, and begins to walk away.

"I-I want more. I don't k-know h-how to deal with t-t-this." he whispers to himself as he stumbles away, gripping his arm. And as he leaves the cemetery I am dazed and confused, absentmindedly realizing that I don't know the way back to the house from here.

* * *

**You know you were just waiting for Crona to go crazy, I certainly was, and so this happened. betcha didn't even see it coming. I simply love surprising my readers!**

**~Fish**


	8. Nightmares and Decisions

Nightmares and Decisions

I finally find my way back to the house, dazed and confused, and head up to my room. As I reach for the door handle, I hear sounds of struggle, gasping and panting, coming from the room next to me. I gently push the door open, and am surprised to see Kid, alone in the room, sleeping. His eyelids are clenched tightly shut, and his eyes are flickering around underneath them. He must be dreaming. I walk over to him, and before I can touch his shoulder to gently wake him, his eyes flick open, and his molten gold gaze piercing my startled one.

"What are you doing here?" he asks quietly, sitting up slightly.

"uh... excuse me." I say not sure how to answer.

"I can't believe I was actually woken by the smell of your blood." he murmurs, more to himself than me.

"Eh, sorry?" considering the nightmare he had been having, I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. He closes the book that was lying open on his lap, and sets it on the table.

"Don't worry about it. Its far preferable to the nightmare I was having. So how can I help you?" he asks, straightening the skull-shaped tie ornament at his neck.

"Um, I came because I herd you moaning... were you dreaming about half of the school being blown up or something?" I ask, trying to lighten the somber mood I grow quickly tired of. He shudders at the thought.

"Please wait a moment, I will make tea." he says, standing up, I take a seat in another chair, and patiently await his return. He comes back with two cups of tea, and hands one to me. I thank him and take a sip, and the air quickly becomes awkward.

"So... is this your laboratory?" I ask, trying to start a decent conversation. "Do you share it with someone? Like maybe Stein? He seems like a scientist."

"Hearing that name makes me feel dirty." he states, face twisted into one of repulsion (think Excalibur face).

"Why is that?"

"Have you SEEN that bastard? Those damn stitches cover his entire body, and all of his clothes, and he has not once even considered trying to place them symmetrically! Oh, and don't even get me started on that SCREW sticking out of only ONE SIDE of his head! it makes me want to puke just looking at it!" He exclaims, burying his face in his hands, and mumbles some other incoherent but nonetheless rude statements. At that point, I cut off his ramblings, as I have made a befuddling realization.

"Hey, Kid? I was just wondering, if you like symmetry and all that so much, whats up with your hair?" I ask hesitantly. His reaction is much more extreme than I expected, as in the blink of an eye he is on his knees on the floor, butt up in the air, banging one fist on the floor in his depression.

"You're right! I'm garbage, asymmetrical garbage! I deserve nothing less than death! Maybe once all of my disgusting flesh has rotted off of my body I will finally be worthy of the name Death the Kid! But even that is too much to hope for! I'm disgusting... garbage... die..." I stare, dumbfounded, at the pitiful scene before me, and hesitantly try to persuade him that he is not, in fact, garbage.

"No! Kid, you're not garbage!" I say, kneeling down next to him. He looks hesitantly up at me, golden eyes full of big, watery tears, face flushed.

"I... I'm not?" he sniffs, pitifully hopeful.

"No you're not. Besides, garbage is stinky and you smell nice!" I say, taking a big whiff to prove it. His eyes widen, and he wipes his tears on his arm sleeve.

"Really?" I nod. "You truly are a goddess! Your symmetry is simply divine, and you spare time from your infinitely busy schedule to cheer up lowly beasts such as myself. You are too kind!" he praises, hugging me around the waist. I blush profusely at his compliments, wondering what exactly I said that would deserve them. That moment is also when I realize that his face is pressed to my stomach, and apparently he does too, because when he looks up at me his eyes are a tiny bit darker. I remember the comment he made about the smell of my blood waking him up, and I realize it must be torture for his face to be right next to my quickly beating heart, and not have his fangs sunk deep into it.

"You don't have to beg, you know." I whisper, looking up at the ceiling. "I know that's what I said before, but I was slightly out of my mind, and being unusually cruel. If you want to fix my symmetry by biting the other side of my neck, and if you want to take exactly eight swallows, it doesn't really bother me, just ask." I say, smiling. "It just makes me so mad, when you vampires think you can have my blood whenever you want, without even asking nicely, and that I'll just give it over like some kind of refrigerator." I say it more to myself than to him, but he answers anyway.

"You're the first." he says, pulling away to sit in front of me rather than on top of me. My eyes meet his. "That they need permission to drink from. All of us, we used to take blood whenever we wanted, by force if necessary, and we didn't care about whether or not we were hurting the victim, or whether or not we drained them dry, leaving them for dead." he explains. "But you, with your Grigori soul, we all have to try harder. And your presence here, in this house, has been rooted in to every one of us, and if you left we would be lost." my eyes widen, and I cannot believe that they actually care about me being here, and that they would actually care if I suddenly wasn't. And it makes me unbelievably happy. I decide, then and there, that I will learn everything there is to know about each and every one of these damned vampires, because no matter how much I tell myself I hate it here, I don't, and I probably never will, because vampires cannot hurt me, and I hope, someday, that they won't need to.

"Maka?" Kid asks.

"Hm?"

"May I please, have eight sips of your blood?"

"Sure, Kid."

* * *

**I don't know why i am up at two in the morning writing this chapter, but evidently, here i am. anyway, i decided to make chapter 8 revolve around Kid, because of course. Thank you all so much for the support via reviews, because i can't even explain the excited feeling in my gut every time i get an email and it is one of you, telling me how much you love my writing, because that is probably the only reason i am here right now writing. even though i will likely regret it in the morning. Keep Reviewing, it makes me happy. on another note, i don't own Soul Eater. See ya next time**

**~Fish**


	9. Lyrics and Last Chances

Lyrics and Last Chances

"Come little children

I'll take thee away

Into a land of enchantment."

I hear a voice singing from somewhere. I had been out in the front by the fountain, when the voice started up. It rings throughout the grounds like an eerie breeze.

"Come little children

The time's come to play

here in my garden of shadows."

I follow the voice inside, trying to figure out where it is coming from.

"Follow sweet children

I'll show thee the way

Through all the pain and the sorrows."

I climb up stairs, finding a closed door, leading to a balcony.

"Weep not poor children

For life is this way

Murdering beauty and passion."

Crona sits on the balcony's edge, singing eerily. I cannot deny, though, that his voice is beautiful.

"That was you, Crona?" I ask hesitantly.

"Ah, M-Maka, Isn't a n-nice night?" he asks, smiling slightly. I look up, and the moon is a sliver of a crescent.

"Yes, it is. But why are you sitting there? You could fall..." I trail off, looking down at the ground, three stories below.

"I'll be f-fine." he says, swinging his legs about. "Besides, it w-wouldn't matter m-much if I f-fell." he murmurs, looking down. "I'm sorry." he says suddenly, looking at me.

"What for?"

"W-what I did in the graveyard. I d-didn't mean to. I c-couldn't c-control myself. I'm s-s-sorry."

"You're not the only one, Crona." I start, and he looks at me, confused. "I have a lot of people I need to apologize to, and I never got to. I'm glad you told me Crona. My blood turns black too." I smile warmly at him, previous hostility all but forgotten. "You're not alone, you know." I add, leaning back against the railing.

"Maka? Thank you, f-for telling me that. Maybe now, I c-can deal with the world a little b-bit better." he smiles, standing up on the railing. "So long." he leans back, and there is the sound of fabric in wind as he falls, and a hollow thump when he hits the ground. I look down at him, eyes wide in surprise and fear, but he simply stands up, and dusts himself off. So that's what he meant by saying it wouldn't matter if he fell.

* * *

I walk the dark halls of the house, not having anywhere I need to be and not having anyone I want to see. My steps echo off the walls, both eerie and comforting. I see Ragnarok leaning against a window, gazing out of it silently.

"Ragnarok?" I ask, stopping next to him.

"You shouldn't stay here," he tells me, black orbs flicking to me.

"What choice do I have?"

"You could leave now. It's your chance." he says, looking at the moon. I look too. It's barely visible, the slim crescent hidden partially by clouds. He's right. I could leave, it would be all too easy. But for some reason I can't quite place, I know I can't leave. Because I don't like the tugging feeling I get in the back of my mind, or the way my stomach twists into knots, when I think of leaving.

"Ragnarok, I'm not going anywhere." I say, smiling up at the moon. "And I'm sorry. For banning you from my blood. It doesn't bother me, really, so if you want some, just ask politely. Its not hard. I just don't want to be treated like an animal." he scoffs, and I leave him by the window. I head for my room, deciding I might as well go to sleep.

* * *

Unfortunately, my bedroom is not empty. Black*Star lies on my bed, asleep.

"Tsu...baki..." he murmurs the name in his sleep, the name of the girl he killed. I wonder if he regrets it. Suddenly, his eyes snap open, and he looks at me. "Oh, hey Maka." he yawns, readjusting as if he owns the place.

"Black*Star, what are you doing in my bed?" I deadpan, quite sure he has one of his own.

"Sleeping, what does it look like I'm doing?" I rub the bridge of my nose in irritation.

"If you want to sleep, do it in your own bed, this one's mine." I growl, a vein popping in my forehead.

"Gods own all beds." he says, and I snap.

"Makaaaaaa... CHOP!" Black*Star groans, rolling off of the bed.

"You shouldn't treat your God in such a violent manner." he says, crawling toward the door.

"Hey, Black*Star? Who exactly, is Tsubaki?" I ask, turning towards him.

"Tsubaki... was my Meister." he says. I feel like I have heard the term before, but I can't quite place where.

"Whats that?" he turns around and sits Indian style, resting his head on one fist.

"If a vampire chooses one human they wish to live off of for the rest of the human's life, the human becomes the vampire's Meister. Its a method used to keep vampires from overfeeding, as once the human and vampire make the agreement, the vampire finds any other blood repulsive. They say one human can be meister to multiple vampires, but its pretty uncommon, especially since most humans have a very restricted blood supply." he explains.

"Have, all of you had meisters before?"

"Soul is the only one who hasn't. He's a picky guy. Tsubaki was mine, Kid had a girl named Liz Thompson, and Crona had her younger sister, Patty. Ragnarok always kept his hidden from everyone else, a young girl he he referred to as 'little one'. Stein's was a woman named Marie Mjolnir. They're all gone though." he has a wistful expression on his face.

"It must have been a lot more lively around here with so many more people around." I say, realizing just how much I miss having another female around.

"Yeah. Its really dull now. It took a long time for regular blood to appeal to all of us again, but I think your grigori blood helped." he says, and I nod.

"Well, I enjoyed this conversation, but I'd really like to get to sleep. Goodnight." he stands up and heads toward the door.

"Goodnight Maka."

* * *

**Song is 'Come Little Children' by Hocus Pocus.**

**Soo... All of the girls are mentioned in this chapter, and Meister gets a different meaning here~ I'm sure you have no idea who will become Soul's first Meister, because it is oh-so-hard to guess ;3 anyway, I still Don't own Soul Eater, so... Until next time!**

**~Fish**


	10. Pumpkins and Nosebleeds

Pumpkins and Nosebleeds

I wake up with a feeling of dread of the pit of my stomach, and a realization hits me like a flaming arrow... When was the last time I went to school!? I look at the clock, and it is 7:09 pm, about one hour before night school at Shibusen starts. I run down the hall shouting incoherent blabber about being late, when I am suddenly slammed against the wall by a foreign object. Oh, just kidding, its Soul. And he's pissed. Oops.

"What... in the name of death, are you yelling about?" he growls, forearm pressing my shoulders to the wall. It takes me a second to realize that he is indeed, not wearing a shirt, and his hair is bed-matted in the most boil-me-alive way possible. It takes me three more to ask myself why it matters. Blood is millimeters from dripping from my nose.

"We haven't been to school like, all week." I murmur, trying, and failing, not to stare at his incredibly well defined abs, that I really shouldn't be noticing are well defined. They are divided diagonally by a long scar from his left shoulder to right hip. I absently wonder where he got it.

"Its spring break, moron." he growls, rolling his eyes and letting me off the wall. I facepalm, and apologize extravagantly, but he cuts me off. "You owe me a drink for waking me up so early, tiny-tits. I'm going back to sleep." he says, wandering back to his room. I make my way back to mine, trying to figure out exactly what that was about. When I reach my room, I sit down on the bed, peering out of the window.

It is still faintly light outside, the moon is up early. I look at it closely, and for a second the moon has a feral grin on it's crescent shaped face, and one eye, surrounded by a ring of black. Stark red blood drips from between its teeth, and down its chin. I shudder and the vision is gone. Shaking my head to rid myself of the disturbing image, I fall onto my back, but jump up again when I hear a... cat meowing? How odd. I go back to the window, and to my utter bewilderment there sits a small purple cat... wearing a witch-like hat... sitting on a... floating pumpkin. That's it, I have officially gone crazy. I blink rapidly, waving my hand in front of my face, but the cat doesn't disappear. Cursing my inevitably soft heart, I open the window, and the cat hops in, leaving her pumpkin to... disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Uh, hello, pumpkin cat...?" I ask/say, putting on my poker-face.

"My name is actually Blair, Nya!" the cat... says. My jaw drops to the floor, and in my imagination it blasts through the floor and hits the core of the earth. Needless to say, I am quite surprised to hear the cat speak.

"You can talk?" I sweat drop, peering down skeptically at the small animal.

"Of course! Blair has an incredible amount of magical powers! Nya." and in a puff of smoke, I am no longer looking at a purple cat, but a full grown woman. She wears an enlarged version of the witch's hat, and a skimpy black dress with overly long sleeves. She has waist length purple hair that has two large curls at either side of her face, and, er... ample assets, to say the least. "Blair heard you thinking about the lack of other females around the house, so Blair came to keep you company, Nya!" I can't help but wonder why she speaks in third person, but I guess anything goes with a magical cat... lady. Not to mention I will probably need permission to keep a cat. Maybe I can persuade Soul with the help of my Grigori blood.

"Okay then... I'm Maka. And I'm going to give you fair warning now, I live with six vampires." she only smiles happily at me.

"Don't worry, Nya! Vampires hate cat blood!" I breathe a sigh of relief. Secretly, I really want to have a female friend around, and this cat girl seems really sweet. I break into a wide smile.

"Welcome to my room then, Blair!" I say, truly happy for the first time in awhile. Unfortunately, my happy mood is ruined when I hear footsteps outside the door. I wave at Blair to transform back into a cat, and she gets the message, hiding under the bed. I try to act casual while standing in the middle of my room for no reason when the door opens. To my dismay (excitement) Soul still has not put on a shirt, and still looks mad.

"What in the world are you talking to in here and... why does it smell like cat?" he says, suspicious.

"I was talking to... my new cat." I murmur, looking down. Blair's head pokes out from under the bed then, as if to prove my point.

"No cats allowed in this house." Soul states, voice full of disgust. Desperate, I pull out a woman's ultimate weapon. Tears form on the edges of my eyes, and I look up at Soul, eyes wide and sparkling. I jut my lower lip out just a bit, officially forming the ultimate cute kicked puppy look.

"But Soul... you guys are always so distant and ignore me all the time unless you want blood, and I get really lonely." His cheeks are peppered with the tiniest tinge of pink, and he looks at me for a long time. I hold the look, and he finally breaks.

"Fine. But I don't want to see it, and it can't go anywhere in the house but your room." I jump for joy, hugging Soul happily. Too late do I realize, again, that he is not wearing a shirt. His skin is really cold. I really, really, like it. Damn, is that warm wetness dripping down my lip blood? Crap, yes it is. I did not notice that Soul's face at that moment was just as red as mine. I back away hastily, muttering apologies, and Soul smirks at me. He walks right up to me, and licks the little drop of blood from my nose. Right off my upper lip.

"Why is your nose bleeding Maka? Did you get too excited?" he murmurs in my ear, and I blush at least four shades of red. I can't help but notice the smirk on Blair's little cat face as she watches from under the bed. "You still owe me for this morning." he adds. I am putty in his hands when he bites my neck right under my ear, and warm blood pours into his mouth. He licks it closed, after a few minutes. "Thanks." he saunters from the room, smirking.

"Not. one. Word." I point at Blair, who's cat mouth was half way open to comment.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the hallway:

"Yes! I finally got to drink from her neck! Who knew she was so easy right after getting up?" Soul praises himself, clearly not realizing that it was his lack of upper-half attire, that made it so 'easy'.

* * *

**KeKeKe... because i can? oh, come on, you know you were waiting for it, i even foreshadowed it last chapter! Until next time~**

**~Fish**


	11. Motorcycles and Awkward Silences

Motorcycles and Awkward Silences

Spring Break is finally over, thankfully, as even with Blair around the mansion really does bore me to death. I would read in the library, but just thinking about going in there makes me feel nervous. Unfortunately, on my first day back, I manage to get off to a great start by waking up late. The scene of three days ago repeats itself, and once again I am pressed against the wall by a shirtless Soul.

"I could have sworn we went through this already." he growls.

"Yeah, but this time we do, actually, have to go to school." I point out. His eyes widen, cursing under his breath. "oh, and might I mention that everyone else conveniently left without us." I say, the sound of the limo pulling away without us in the background. He curses again.

"Dammit... OK, go get dressed and make it speedy." he says rushing off. "Meet me by the garage, I have an alternate form of transportation."

"I hurry back to my room, throwing on my usual white dress shirt, pale yellow sweater vest, and red plaid skirt, with the green tie. I pull on my boots and rush out the door, grabbing my trench coat on the way.

"Wha-" a delirious Blair calls after me, but I cut her off.

"No time! Gotta go!" I rush off, grabbing a cinnamon roll from that one table that always seems to be conveniently filled with fresh food. The same one Crona stood behind the first day I came. I shudder at the memory, sprinting down the stairs to meet Soul at the garage. When I get there, Soul is standing in a pair of wine red skinny jeans, and a yellow and black varsity jacket. The jacket has a symbol shaped almost like a soul on the front left, and larger on the back. He also has a thick, crème colored headband barely holding his unruly hair off of his face. It is decorated with two patches, one is blue with his name, the other depicts a mouth with sharp teeth and the wort 'EAT' around the sides.

"Nice headband, very creative." I comment, and he just rolls his eyes before leading me into the garage. There are six vehicles, and a large empty space left for the limo. There is a sleek black mustang, with three white stripes across the hood (obviously Kid's), next to that, a blue convertible corvette, decorated with a large star pattern on the sides (Black*Star). Next in line, a small, but sleek black motorcycle, decorated with white crosses (Ragnarok), by a really freaking old gray truck, covered in stitches (Stein), and next a small pink Volkswagen bug (Crona). Last in line, a bright orange motorcycle with silver highlights, which Soul took a seat on and motioned me to sit behind him on.

"Oh, HELL no." I state, crossing my arms and not taking a step closer. He gives me a look, clearly not wanting to argue about it.

"If you don't get on in the next ten seconds, I am leaving you here." he states. I fidget, and he starts counting down. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6," I hold my ground, not moving. "5, 4, 3, 2," I give in, running over and jumping on behind him, ans he is already gunning the engine in preparation to leave me behind. "I'd hold on, if I were you." he says, chuckling. I hesitantly grip his jacket, but when we blast from the garage in a burst of speed, I scream like a banshee, wrapping my arms around Soul just about as tightly as humanly possible.

* * *

As soon as the motorcycle pulls into school, I am off and ten feet away, shaking slightly. Soul chuckles in amusement, strolling coolly into the building. I follow at a distance, pulling myself together after that... er, ride. Classes pass without event, and before I know it, lunch is already upon us. I get a sandwich and some chips from the lunch line, and walk over to the table with the vampires.

"So, how was you two's morning?" Stein asks casually. I shudder, and give him a look that clearly states 'do not ask'. The air becomes quickly awkward, especially since I am the only one eating. They are all staring at me, silently asking for blood, and I give them an exasperated look.

"Should I find a spile?" I ask, sweat dropping. They dive me deadpanned looks, and I go back to eating. So much for a tension breaker. "Oh for the love of... Just get in a damn line will ya? You can have no more than ten sips each." I give in, rubbing my temples. A lot of pushing and shoving later, they get into a line, and I bare my neck to them. Soul comes up last, and I stop him, presenting my finger. He scowls. "For this morning. Don't expect to ever drink from my neck again if you put me on that monstrosity one more time." I say, face completely serious. He splutters, grumbling about it not being a monstrosity, but caves anyway. When he bites my finger, I feel a little tug on my heart, along with the usual tingly sensation. I don't want him to stop, I realize, and when he pulls away, I feel suddenly incomplete. The bell rings, breaking me from my trance, and we disperse to our separate classes.

* * *

On the way home, (in the limo, Soul absent, as he is driving his motorcycle *****shudder* home) we all sit in silence. Jeez, is it ever not awkward silence with these guys?

"So..." I start, seriously lacking anywhere to go with the conversation. "uh... When are y'all s birthdays?" I ask, mentally facepalping at the idiotic question. It is silent for a moment, but Kid finally speaks up.

"August eighth." of course, 8-8. makes all the sense in the world, or he just has the help of fate on his side.

"January first." Stein this time, and why do I have the feeling a specific novel was published on that day...?

"December twenty-fifth." Black*Star. On Christmas, bet he gets depressed when he gets stupid Christmas themed presents.

"June twenty-first." Crona and Ragnarok say, simultaneously. They look at each other, then away.

"Very interesting." I say, and we lapse back into silence. Well, that didn't get me anywhere.

* * *

**By the way, all the birthdays have significance. Kids is obvious, hopefully. Stein's is the day Mary Shelly's Frankenstein was published. I make Black*Star's December 25th, or Christmas, because of his whole god complex and stuff. Crona and Ragnarok's was a little harder, but i made it the last Gemini birthday, for twins and stuff. i had to make up birthdays cuz their real ones weren't mentioned in the anime or manga, and google couldn't help me much.**

**Anyway, i do not own soul eater, so have a nice day.**

**~Fish**


	12. Vacation Surprise and Beach Chaos

Vacation Surprise and Beach Chaos

Time passed without much notice. Before I knew it, summer vacation was soon upon us. I decided, that this year, the vampires of this household would not be sitting around like lazy bums all summer. No, these vampires are going to experience a real vacation. Blair ad I had been planning it since May. Now, after successfully rounding up all six of them, I have a plan to get them to agree. Yes, it does include bribery... and possibly blackmail.

"Alright, now that I have all of you here, I have a very important event to announce. This year, you all, plus Blair and I, will be going on a real summer vacation." They give me a deadpanned look, and then all of a sudden the room is filled with blind protests, but my face simply curves into a smile. "And, if you don't agree to come, I will starve you." I state. Silence ensues. My smile grows wider. "So... who's coming then?" six people raise their hand, and I see one paw up from behind the couch. "Excellent. Plane leaves at 8:00 AM tomorrow. And yes, I did say AM. Be packed for two weeks." Kid crows in excitement (probably because of the time) and everyone else groans. I flash one more smile and run upstairs, purple cat on my heels. (Just in case you were confused, I had found out in a very random experience that sun does not, in fact, harm vampires in any way, they just have sharper sight, so they need stronger sunglasses.)

* * *

"We're going to MEXICO?!"

"To be more specific, the Yucatan Peninsula of Mexico. Were visiting the Mayan temples!" I smile happily, Blair resting calmly atop my head. We had just looked at our flight progress on the board, and my companions were quite surprised to see where we were flying to. "And guess who has presents!" I squeal. They look at me blankly, and I start handing out small wrapped boxes. Lets just say I have been saving for quite awhile, and I bought each a pair of stylized, super strong sunglasses! Stein's were aviator style, with simple silver rims. Kid's are shield style, and have the same stripes as his hair, but on both sides. Black*Star's are sports sunglasses, and bright blue, with a transparent star on one lens. Crona's are simple gray wayfarer glasses, and Ragnarok's are the same, but black and white checkered instead. Soul's are my favorite, though. When I was bored in class one day, I had drawn a little logo with his name. It depicts the soul shape I saw on the jacket he sometimes wears but I added a little face, with slanted eyes and a spiky smile. It says 'soul eater' in big block letters, with the soul in between the two. Anyway, I put the logo on the temple pieces of his black and yellow shield style sunglasses. Frankly, I am quite proud of myself, and really hope they like the glasses, because I worked very hard on them.

"Hey Maka?" Soul grins at me, and slides his glasses on, followed by the five others. "Thanks." I grin, and we climb on our newly arrived flight. (after various stops for food, bathroom, other random requests, ect.)

* * *

Since we live in Nevada, the flight isn't too long, and we reach our destination without event. (aside from the stares I was getting from traveling alone with six teenage-to-young-adult boys.) I stroll from the Airport with a smile on my face, overjoyed to finally be out of that house. The vampires look less than happy, but also don't look miserable, so I take that as a good sign.

"Alright!" I practically yell, startling Blair right off my head. She yowls, complaining loudly about being surprised, and I try to shush her, hoping nobody notices the random taking cat (Soul's expression when he walked into my room while she was in human form was priceless, and everyone else had similar, if more calm, reactions when they figured it out). "We need to find the hotel. Its supposed to be near here. Its called Secrets Maroma Beach Riviera Cancun." it doesn't take us long, and soon we are standing outside a huge beach side hotel. I ask the receptionist, and she gives me seven keys to the suite I reserved. It has seven rooms, a living area, and a kitchen (I even asked in advance to have Kid's room arranged symmetrically). We head to the top floor, where ours and seven other similar suites reside. I rush inside, and look out the window, smiling gleefully at the beautiful view.

"Soul, look! The beach is right over there! And they've got a huge pool and lazy river too! OMG I'm so excited!" I jump up and down happily, and Soul rolls his eyes, peering out the window behind me.

"OMG! MY ROOM IS PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL!" I hear a gleeful shout from another room, and laugh, glad that my request made it through. Everyone disperses to their rooms, and Blair follows me to mine.

"Ohmylovelygoodnesspurplepancakeschocolatepuddingeatmysoulgracious I am so excited!" I squeal, bouncing around my room and unpacking/stowing my things excitedly.

"I know right! No offense, but being stuck in your room all the time is no fun at all." Blair purrs, transforming to human and stretching. "I can't wait to get some sun! I wonder if there are any cute boys around?" I roll my eyes at her antics, deciding not to mention that she sneaks out my room all the time anyway. I also don't mention that she practically rules the mansion during school hours, since even Stein comes to school with us (he is the biology teacher for freshman).

"C'mon Blair, lets go tell the boys the schedule for the next two weeks." I say, sprinting out of the room to roundup said boys. Once I get them all in the living room, I start explaining the schedule.

"Alright everyone, this is how the next two weeks are planned. We have fourteen days, and ten temples to visit, so I have put in four free days. Today is Wednesday, and will be the first free day. Tomorrow we will visit the Lamanai temple, Friday we will go to Coba, Saturday we will see Caracol, Sunday will be free, Monday will be Copan, Tuesday is Tulum, Wednesday is Calakmul, Thursday is Palenque, Friday will be off, Saturday will be Uxmal, Sunday will be Tikal, and Monday will be the last temple- Chichen Itza. Then we have Tuesday off and we leave that Wednesday. Everybody got it?" I get a few lost faces and small nods, but I am too elated to care. "Yay! Now Blair and I are going to the beach, come if you want a drink tonight!" I say, marching off to my room to get changed. I run to my room, Blair on my heels. She transforms immediately, blabbering about which (way too inappropriate) swimsuit to wear. I pull out the simple tankini that I brought. Its lime green colored, with orange polka dots. Blair says its too childish, but compared to what she has put on, I much prefer it (I'm also not going to even try to describe it, just think as little cloth as humanly possible without being naked). I throw a little sleeveless sweatshirt over my swimsuit and Blair and I head downstairs.

* * *

The beach is beautiful. Apparently, so are every one of my companions, excluding myself. Only three minutes into our beach visit, all six vampires plus one magical cat are surrounded by bimbos of every size and shape (in Blair's case, the male version of that) and for some mysterious reason, it really pisses me off. And for some reason, I really, _really_ want to punch the blonde who has her chest pressed firmly up against Soul's arm. And the one who's touching his hair. Particularly the one who's trying to be sexy by trailing her fingers up his scar. It makes my blood boil, and I _don't know why._ And I am seriously concerned with my own state of mind, because I am so angry that any second that dam I rebuilt and reinforced in my brain is going to blow, because they _will not go away_. Damn, the first day of my lovely vacation and I've already lost my mind. I feel the blood in my veins harden, and my eyes blink obsidian. I just hope I don't accidentally kill them.

_I stand, walking toward the unknowing group casually. Soul is the first to notice, followed by the three blondes. My smile widens into a grin, and I meet the eyes of my first offense._

_"__Ugly, hands off." I command, waving my hand in a dismissal. Unfortunately for her, she doesn't._

_"__Ugly?! Who are you calling ugly, midget?" I whirl to face her, grin widening, and meeting her icy blue stare with my obsidian one. I flex my fingers, curling them into a fist, willing my blood to reinforce it with the hardness of steel. _

_"__You." CRACK! My fist hits her right in the nose, and a nasty bruise starts to form immediately around the cracked cartilage. I round on the other two, casually inspecting my nails for imperfections._

_"__I don't suggest, touching what doesn't belong to you in such an utterly repulsive manner." I glare down at second and third offense, cracking my knuckles, and they pick up their friend and scamper off. I can practically see the quivering tails__tucked between their legs. I whirl on Soul then, because my insane brain can't leave me with the embarrassment of what I had already done. My hand grabs his jaw with a grip of steel, and not even he can break away. _

_"__And you. You need to learn that I cannot allow such insolent women to drool all over you. Its disgusting, and repulsive, and it makes me want to puke. Do you know why, silly vampire?" I ask patiently, not once relinquishing the hold I have, keeping his face mere centimeters from mine. _

_"__No." he states hesitantly, not sure what to do about my sudden strength over him._

_"__because," I grin, pulling his face over so I can speak right into his ear. "You belong to me." _

And that is when madness relinquishes it's hold, and my vision goes white, and my body goes limp.

* * *

**I'm sure that this bit of events seem completely random, but i can assure you that its all part of my diabolical plan. patience is a virtue, my children.**

**By the way, that is a real resort hotel in the area, no i have no idea if it has seven room suites on the top floor. and those are the real Mayan temple names. Just fyi, i don't own either, nor do i own soul eater or any of its characters. Farewell in my absense, and await my return in elation.**

**~Fish**


	13. Failed Apology and Interrupted Nap

Failed Apology and Interrupted Nap

I am so screwed. I am sooo freaking screwed. Blair's little cat head turns back and forth, back and forth, as I pace nervously across the floor of my hotel room. I rub my hands across my jeans frequently, wiping off the imaginary sweat. I cannot believe I did that, and Soul is going to freaking kill me. Frankly, I'm surprised I'm not dead already.

"Ohmigod Blair! What if I'm already dead and this is the afterlife!" I frantically worry, Blair just rolls her eyes.

"Trust me hun, you're not dead, and you won't be. Just go apologize. If you tell him you were mentally insane and had no control over your actions I'm sure Soul will understand." she says, trying to be comforting. I sadly decide that there is no other option, and sum up what little courage I have.

"If I die, tell my father I got squashed by a huge rolling rock booby trap in a temple, OK?" I ask Blair, and she huffs, waving me off. I trudge from the room, coming to a begrudged stop outside his door. I muster up my courage to knock, then let my hand fall. I do that twice more, before finally managing a hesitant knock. The door opens immediately.

"How long were you going to stand there?" I look up to meet severely unimpressed crimson eyes.

"I... um... uh... well," I stumble over the words, trying to formulate a coherent apology. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" he asks, and my jaw drops through the floor. "Just kidding, I know exactly what you're apologizing for. But there's no need." if its even possible, my jaw drops even farther. He snickers, smirking. "Actually, I thought it was cute." I snap my mouth shut, looking away. I splutter quietly, I can't hide my blush. "Yeah right, like you could _ever _own me. Ridiculous." he starts laughing then, resting one arm on my shoulder and the other on his own knee. I frown, seriously mad that I got all worked up for him to laugh at me. I was seriously fearing for my life! But he looks up, and his face is truly happy, and I can't help but crack into a smile too.

* * *

Thursday- Lamani temple

"I'm willing to bet money this temple was built just for me."

"Whatever you say, Star"

"Hey! Don't encourage him, his ego can only get so much bigger before he explodes!"

"I wouldn't mind dissecting his remains."

"Stein!? What the hell man?!  
"BLACK*STAR YOU IDIOT! YOU'VE MADE THE TEMPLE ASYMMETRICAL!"

"I d-don't know h-how to d-d-deal with Kid's r-rants."

"Stop being a wimp or I'll put you back on sleep deprivation!"

"NO! I can't d-deal with the b-bags under my e-eyes!"

* * *

Friday- Coba temple

"Ooh! Look that Mexican boy is so cute! And sooo tan too! ~Nya~"

"Nobody cares, Blair."

"But-"

"So the punk thinks he can take the spotlight away from the great me, eh?"

"No, I'm quite positive that was not his plan."

"Makaaaa~ I'm soo thirsty~"

"Not in public, Soul you perv!"

"Its not my fault you starve me!"

"Makaaaaa... CHOP!"

"OW! Where the hell did you get that thing anyway?!"

"That's a secret."

* * *

Saturday- Calakmul temple

"I want food."

"we just got here!"

"Don't care."

"If it'll help, I'll dissect your stomach."

"STEIN! That's disgusting, Nya!"

"Or even better, I wonder if your magic is part of your anatomy or genetic or-"

"No Stein, not gonna happen. Blair's the only other female in our whole house, its not like I can talk to you idiots about-"

"Don't need to know."

"Oh shut it, Soul you idiot."

"BOW DOWN TO THE ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR!"

"NO!"

* * *

Sunday- Hotel

"Ahh." I collapse onto my bed. Its only been three days and I'm already exhausted. I decide to take a nice nap, when I am rudely interrupted. "What do you want Soul?"

"I'm bored."

"Well I'm sleeping. Go away."

"But-"

"No, Soul. I'm freakin' tired." I wave him off and shut my eyes, but he door never closes. I decide to just ignore him, and eventually the door slides shut. What I don't expect, is a cool body to slide under my sheets behind me.

"SOUL?! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Sleeping."

"In _my_ bed?!"

"Yup." I squirm around, but he wraps one cold arm around my waist, pulling me to his chest. I can feel his breath on the back of my neck. Heat slowly rises to my cheeks. Soul is cuddling me, for Death's sake!

"If this is a ploy to get blood out of me, you're only lowering your chances." I growl, trying once again to wiggle away.

"But Maka is so warm~" he nuzzles unto my neck, and I blush even harder. This is seriously out of character for him, I mean seriously! He's usually so cool and indifferent, and now he's like a neglected puppy!

"Soul. You're being really uncool right now."

"Mmm, don't care." Dang, I seriously thought that would work. The crap is up with him today?

"Soul... are you a closet snuggle bunny?"

* * *

**Total stupid fluff this time, but don't worry, it gets serious again soon. i just want to warn you now that updates will get less often, because Thanksgiving break just ended and semester exams will be starting soon. i'm a pretty good procrastinator, so I'm sure I'll be back to this sooner than i really need to be... hehe. Reviews are even more incentive~ I don't own soul eater, so i'll just go cry in a corner now. **

**~Fish**


	14. Falling and Standing back Up

Falling and Standing Back Up

The sun shines warmly down on our heads, as we stand before the greatest Mayan temple known to date- Chichen Itza. The stone structure stands 24 meters high, towering over us. Its beautiful, but according to Blair, not nearly as nice to look at as that one Mexican boy over there.

"Makaaaaa! Common, I wanna go over there!" I splutter excuses as Blair drags me away, begging with my eyes to be rescued, but clearly none of those damn vampires care enough to try. Considering how that went last time... _pumpkin, pum-pumpkin, SMASHING PUMPKIN!..._ yeah, I'm not surprised.

"Blair I really don't care about the Mexican, couldn't you have come over here by yourself?"

"Blair knows, Maka's got it good for scythe-boy, Nya~" Blair purrs.

"Wha-BLAIR! I have not got it bad for him, and why do you call him scythe-boy anyway?" I ask.

"Shh, its a secret! Nyaa~" I shake my head, there's really no getting through to her. "Oh no! The cute Mexican boy went away. Nya, lets go look at the temple, common Maka!" she drags me off again, up the monstrous staircase leading to the top of the pyramid. What I didn't expect, was for the stair to fall right out from under me, leaving me to fall in the dark. I see a puff of smoke, ads assume Blair switched to cat form. It strikes me then, that I am indeed free falling, and could hit the ground any second with a crack. An earsplitting scream breaks from my throat. And I hit the ground. The dark world goes white, and my body falls limp.

* * *

"Maka, Maka, Makaaaa, Nya wake up!" my eyes flutter open to a pair of glowing yellow eyes. "Oh, thank goodness, Blair was scared you had died!" she starts purring and rubbing her head on me, but I gently push her off, asking where we are. "Blair thinks we fell inside the temple, Nya~" she looks around, and so do I. Everything is black, I can't see with her cat night vision. "Pumpkin, pum-pumpkin, glowing pumpkin!" she chants, and a small glowing jack-o-lantern puffs into existence. Now having a light source, I start to examine our surroundings. I am lying on what appears to be a large plant, witch sits at the end of a dark hallway. I jump up and brush myself off, walking hesitantly down the hallway, Blair following. The glowing pumpkin floats above us, lighting the path. After a short walk, we come upon a stone plaque. It is in a language I can't read.

"Pumpkin, pum-pumpkin, Translator pumpkin!" Blair chants, and all of a sudden the letters are in english. I read the plaque aloud.

"Beware, the wrath of the Gods await.

The breath of Cizin- Only the man prepared to die shall pass.

The word of Hurrian- Only in the footsteps of sapience, shall he proceed.

The faith of Tzacol- Only in tricking the sky shall he prove his worth.

The last request- Only he who can see through greed will leave alive." I read. I look to the awaiting hallway, and feel a sense of foreboding. This is a challenge, its only a riddle.

"What are we gonna do, Nya?" Blair asks, pawing my leg.

"Were going to face the challenge. There's no other way out, and we can't just sit and starve to death." I say, not allowing my voice to waver. She nods solemnly, pulling down the brim of her little hat.

"Lets go, Nya." I nod, and walk into the darkness. The hallway soon widens into a huge room, decorated with statues of gods, and men, and animals, in all shapes and sizes. There are cobwebs skirting the edges of the room, and dust forms a thin veil over the floor. There are no footprints. As I walk toward the doorway on the other side, my footsteps echo throughout the room. The doorway leads to a narrow, curvy hallway, that is thickly coated in hanging spiderwebs. I prepare for the first wrath. The breath of Cizin. I walk hesitantly onward, and when I feel a cool breeze, I stop. _The breath- only the man prepared to die shall pass. Prepared to die... _my body drops, and as I lie frozen on the floor, I hear the creak of a blade on stone, and a swish, as a huge circular saw sweeps directly through the place my head would have been seconds before. I let my breath out in a whoosh, and carefully sit up.

"That was a close call, eh Blair?" I say, standing and brushing off my front. "Blair?" I look around frantically, hoping I wouldn't see a decapitated cat body, but sigh in relief when her fully animate body pops up from around the corner.

"I found the next wrath." she says, eerily serious. I nod, and continue down the passage.

The next room is long and skinny, and the floor is tiled randomly. Each tile has a letter (Which I wouldn't have been able to read without the translation spell Blair had cast earlier). The second wrath is the Word of Hurrian. _Only in the footsteps of sapience... sapience means wisdom. So, footsteps... _I search for a tile with the letter 'W' on it, and very lightly touch it with the tip of my toe, careful not to touch any of the other tiles. It doesn't move, so I go to put more weight on it, but scramble back when it falls through, leaving a hole that leads to blackness. I take a deep breath and think through it again, but come up with nothing.

"Blair knows, Nya~! Try 'common sense'!" Of course! Wisdom in it's most basic form is common sense. Its funny, because you would need common sense just to figure that out. I step carefully on the 'C', then an 'O', and manage to complete the first word. I am now in the middle of the hallway, but there is a problem. To put a space, or to not? There is a blank tile about two feet to my left, and an 'S' about two to the left. I carefully put weight on the blank one, but it wiggles, and in the process of pulling my foot back it falls, and causes a chain reaction. I rush through the rest of the word as the tiles behind me fall. The ones underneath me begin to wiggle, and in a final burst of speed, I reach solid ground. Huffing, I continue down the passage, knowing the last wrath will be the worst.

The next room we come upon is huge, and appears to go forever to the left, right, and unfortunately, down. There is a small doorway on the other side, across 100 feet of bottomless chasm. _Only in tricking the sky shall he prove his worth. Things fly in the sky usually, so... oh. Flying and falling are the same until you hit the ground. _I walk up to the ledge, preparing to take a step into oblivion.

"Wait! Blair can make a flying pumpkin, Nya!"

"I have a bad feeling, that something like that will only cause ore harm than help Blair. Cheating the gods is not a cool way to go." did I seriously just say 'cool'? I've been hanging around Soul too much.

"Okay Nya~ I trust you." I nod my head, and take a step. But my foot doesn't fall. I look around in confusion, heart beating a mile a minute. I cautiously take another step, and instead on falling down, I am still supported by ground. I narrow my eyes, and suddenly I get it. There is a stone bridge, crafted exactly to look like the wall behind it. And so the sky has been tricked, or at least those thinking they could do it. I ask Blair to walk directly behind me, and step by step, we make it safely across. I look back, and the bridge has disappeared again. We only have the last request to complete now. I take a deep breath and walk onward, knowing greed was never something I suffered from.

* * *

**** Cizin- god of death, Hurrian- god of wisdom, Tzacol- god of the sky.**

**Alright! finalyy a new chapter, and lots of action, (that i may or may not have borrowed from Indiana Jones and the last crusade) i made it nice and long since it took all week...-.-" i don't own soul eater, any of Indiana Jones' adventures, or any Mayan gods. see ya later!**

**~Fish**


	15. The Book and a Porta-Potty

The Book and a Porta-Potty

My footsteps ricochet off of the walls, each small grain of dirt scuffing against another. Blair's small paws touch the ground silently, if I hadn't looked back to make sure, I wouldn't have known she was there. The tunnel looms almost endlessly ahead of us, without the slightest hint of its ending. We walk in silence until a small light makes its appearance, it must mean the end of the hall.

"Get ready Blair, its almost time."

"Nya."

As we enter the room, the light is momentarily blinding, and when we regain our sight, I realize that in a room such as this one, I may be the greediest of all. The room is fairly sized, and circular, with stands set in rows. Each stand has a book, closed, with the cover up, sitting on top of it. On the pedestal directly in front of me, more words are etched.

"Those greedy for knowledge will open every book,

Those greedy for riches will take every book,

Touch one, take one

touch more, take none

Choose correctly, you may take your choice and leave safely

Choose wrong, and you will not be leaving."

"Blair, whatever you do, don't touch anything." I say, knocking her paw away from one beautifully jeweled, gold bound, green book. "Sit right there, and do not, for the love of all things living and reborn, move one limb one inch."

"But I wanna play with the books, Nya~"

"Blair, listen to me." I say sternly, and she complies, tail drooping. Careful not to couch any of the books, I look at each one carefully, trying to decide witch book is the right one. They are of all shapes and sizes, colors and languages. Some are bejeweled, some are leather bound. I realize, then, that I will not be able to find the one safe book by just looking at them. Luckily, I have a very special talent, when it comes to books. People always ask me, how in the world I can find exactly what I am looking for in a library full of books, ordered randomly, and stacked floor to ceiling. I always tell them, that I can feel it. And all of a sudden I do. My eyes flick to the left, immediately finding a large volume. It is nowhere near the fanciest, but it is a vibrant red, bound with a black metal spine and framing. The title reads 'To End the Everlasting' in curved scripture handwriting. My hand shakes violently as I reach out to pick it up, and when my fingers brush the cover, I brace for whatever punishment lies in wait for the greedy. I hear a clank, and then stone sliding on stone, and when I finally gather the courage to open one eye, there is no punishment, but an open door.

"Blair, carefully, and without touching anything, go to that door." I command, gently picking up the volume and clutching it to my chest. I walk towards the door, carefully avoiding all of the other pedestals and books, as the traps are probably still in place. I reach the door without trouble, but to my horror, Blair's tail has caught on a stand, and with the next step she takes it will be pulled over, knocking into the one next to it. I watch my mind's invention of the domino effect play out behind my eyelids, just as it comes into play right before me.

"BLAIR!" I yell, grabbing her by the scruff of her neck and dropping her unceremoniously through the doorway just as the ground begins to tremble, and book after book hits the floor. "RUN!" I push her small form ahead of me, and she yowls an apology, but I barely hear it in the growing quake. Pieces of dirt and rocks fall from above, and the floor beneath us begins to crack. I clutch the precious book to my chest, running with all of my speed to the light I can see at the end of the hallway, promising freedom if I can reach it in time. But I am too frantic, and I misplace a foot, falling. When I hit the ground it breaks, it cannot hold my weight. I don't let the book go as I fall through the floor, screaming in terror.

"Pumpkin pum-pumpkin, FLYING PUMPKIN!" and I hit a soft, glowing... pumpkin. In a burst of speed, I am flown through the falling debris, down the tunnel, and into the light. The pumpkin dissipates and I open my eyes to two worried amber ones. I sit up carefully, looking around, relieved to see that throughout the entire ordeal I had not, in fact, lost the book. I have this strange feeling, that I really couldn't loose it, it is important, and I don't yet know how.

"Oh my gosh Maka are you alright? I was so scared you had fallen and I cast the spell at the last second and-"

"Blair? Are we in a porta-potty?"

* * *

**So... random statement at the end because I can, ya? this is basically just to sum up our little cliffhanger from last time, sorry its so short. This book, by the way, is extremely important, so do not forget about it. Don't own Soul eater, but i might as well own "To End the Everlasting" because that title and anything in it are entirely my own. Thanks for all the reviews, by the way, they give me quite the enjoyable surprise. Keep em coming! Luv ya~  
~Fish**


	16. Return and Delayed Sleep

Return and Delayed Sleep

"Blair? Are we in a porta-potty?" I ask, suddenly. She stops mid-rant and blinks at me, before looking around.

"Huh. I guess we are, Nya." she stands up and brushes off her clothes. I do the same. When we walk out, we get a few funny looks, as its not exactly normal for two women to walk out of a portable restroom together, especially when no one saw them go in in the first place.

"Hey Blair, cast a flying pumpkin and look around for Soul and the others. We've been gone all day, we got here at about 9 am but its already dark outside." She nods, and I wait patiently for her to return. Unfortunately, they manage to find me first. Here I am, standing patiently, minding my own business, when all of a sudden I see a flash of whits before all the breath is knocked out of me.

"Soul! What the heck, man?" I gasp, trying to recover some lost oxygen from his sudden tackle/bear hug.

"Where the hell have you been all day, woman!?" he growls, stepping back and glaring down at me.

"I'm willing to bet you wouldn't believe me if I told you." I pout, readjusting the book in my arms.

"Whatever. Just, don't do it again, okay? I was... I was worried." He got really quiet at the end, but I caught it.

"Aww, is Soul getting attached? I never thought I'd see the day!" I joke, but he just growls at me. I laugh, but give him a funny look when I realize that he never actually denied it. He waves it off, changing the subject.

"Lets go, I'm freakin' thirsty. You really love to starve me, don't you, tiny-tits." my easy smile falls, and I readjust the tome in my grip.

"Makaaaa...CHOP!" I slam the black metal spine down onto his irritating head, and he barely gets out an 'ow' before he falls face-first on the ground, out cold. "Huh, packs a punch."

We have all gathered back at the hotel, freshly fed (*cough* drained of blood *cough*) and Blair have successfully explained our misadventures of the day.

"So... you're trying to tell me that you fell into a mayan temple, completed four challenges, rigged with booby traps no less, and returned with a very old and expensive looking book, all in one day?" Kid asks, golden eyes piercing in disbelief.

"Pretty much, yeah."

"I don't know how to deal with crazy stories... it just makes no sense!" Crona mumbles, standing and heading off to his room. Ragnarok follows, giving me a look of disarray. I sigh. "Anyone else?"

"Were there any dead bodies? What state of decay were they in? Oh how I would love to dissect-"

"Stein! That's gross!" I yelp, covering my ears.

"Don't even get me started on your dissecting methods either, you never even try to keep them symmetrical! Its disgusting! I cann-" Kid's rant is cut off.

"Will you shut up Kid? Nobody cares about Stein's freakishness, all they care about is the great me! I will surpass all gods!" I roll my eyes and signal to Blair, and we head back to our room, pretty much ready to collapse into sleep, but I suddenly remember the large black and red book I have been carefully clutching to my chest ever since I first touched it.

"Hey Blair, lets look at this book real quick, I wanna get an idea of what it is before we go to sleep." I say. In a puff of smoke, Blair takes a seat on the bed next to me, and flips the book open. Thankfully, the words are all in English.

"Vampire's bane, Vampire fiend, Blood replacement, 22 things you can do with 22 drops... its all spells and potions having to do with vampires." I say, flipping through the pages.

"Look at this one, Nya." She points to the page and I read.

"Meister making. A nip to the lip, six drops of blood, take it both ways and seal the deal. Just like marriage, two, say I do. Only one, only once, a vampire will never bite another." I read. So that's how you become a meister.

"Aww, its so cute, Nya!" Blair purrs. I roll my eyes, hearing a knock on the door. She jumps up and goes under the bed.

"Will you two shut up in there? I'm trying to be knocked out in peace." I open the door to see Soul, standing, once again, in his half naked glory.

"Will you put a shirt on?" I ask, deadpanning.

"Aww, come on, I know you like me better this way. Besides, I can walk around in whatever state of dress I want." I facepalm, seriously considering shutting the door in his annoying face, before mine gets any redder.

"Sheesh, just get to the point will you? I'm going to sleep soon." I grumble, frowning.

"Makaaa, I'm thirsty! You fed everybody else, but you completely forgot about me!" he grumbles, pouting.

"Not my fault you stayed passed out so long." I snicker, instantly regretting it when I am suddenly pressed to the wall, Soul grinning down at me.

"Common, Maka, its no fun for you to make fun of me."He whispers in my ear. His stomach suddenly growls then, making me giggle. He scowls.

"Alright, alright, get a drink and go to sleep, stupid shark." He frowns.

"I'll show you shark." he bites my neck, using multiple sharp teeth rather than the canines he usually resorts to. It still doesn't change though, so I don't complain.

"Slow down, you might just drain me dry if you keep chugging it like that, geez." he scowls at me, licking the drop that slipped from his lips.

"You and I both know that won't happen." He smirks, continuing his feast. The longer he goes, though, the warmer I feel, and all of a sudden its not his teeth at my neck I feel, but his lips, and how rough they are, probably chapped, and how I have this urge to touch them, and I don't know why.

"Soul, I'm getting delirious." I mumble, beginning to giggle, and I wonder if this is what it feels like to be drunk, with the haze over my mind, and the warm feeling in the pit of my stomach. He pulls away, looking at me confusedly. I notice the bit of blood that spilled from his lip, and get this urge to lick it away, and so I do. His eyes widen, and I smile.

"Aww Souly's blushing~" I sing, pointing at his face.

"Damn, its like she's drunk all of a sudden." He mumbles, holding up some fingers.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" he asks. I look at them closely.

"Uhh... eight!" I say, and he shakes his head.

"Alright, time to go to sleep." he says, pushing me over to the bed.

"Aww but I dont... *Yawn*... Wanna..." out cold as soon as my head hits the pillow. How embarrassing.

* * *

**Ok, here's the next chapter then. i gotta go to sleep, school tomorrow. Luvs ya! (I also don't own Soul Eater, in case you needed to be reminded) Reviews make me very happy!**

**~Fish**


	17. Magic and ancient witches

Magic and Ancient Witches

Three months later.

This book is quite perplexing. I have scoured every chapter, page, and word, but I still have the vague feeling in the pit of my stomach that I am missing something. Its like a puzzle, where you are missing one piece but won't know until the very end. I have read the book through, forwards and backwards, upside down and inside out, but I still can't find the missing piece. I run my fingers gently over the cover, tracing the black designs. Then I get an idea.

"BLAIR!" I call, hoping the cat is somewhere in my voice range, and not off annoying the vampires. Luckily, she pops out from under the bed I have been sitting on.

"Yes, Maka? Whats up? Can we go play with Soulie?"

"Ah, no. I wanted to ask you if you sense a deceiving spell on this book. I have this feeling there's still something I'm missing, but for the life of me I can't find it." I say, flipping the book over in my hands.

"Yep! There is a powerful spell hiding something in that book, Nya!" She meows.

"And why didn't you tell me earlier?" I deadpan.

"'Cuz I have no idea how to take it off!" she paws the book, and I can see the slightest flicker of magic.

"Do you know anyone who can?" I ask, and she gives me a slightly sad look.

"Ask Crona and Ragnarok."

* * *

I wonder, belatedly, why Blair seemed so sad about asking the twins. As I venture to their shared bedroom, I can't help but be slightly sad that I know so little about them. I knock on the door and Crona answers.

"Oh, hello M-Maka." Crona stutters, glancing quickly behind him.

"Gah, what does _she _want?" Ragnarok drawls from his perch on the top bunk.

"I wanted to know if either of you know someone who can remove a powerful hiding spell." I say, getting straight to the point. Crona's eyes widen and his body starts quivering slightly, and Ragnarok jerks to a sitting position, looking down at me with a grim expression on his face.

"Come in, and close the door." He growls, and Crona carefully climbs into the darkest corner of his bunk, teeth chattering. "What is it you need to remove the spell from?"

"Its a book. I have this feeling whenever I look through it that something is missing, and when I asked Blair she said there was a powerful spell on it, and that she couldn't get it off. Then she told me to ask you." Ragnarok gives a sigh, and swings his legs over the side of the bed, looking down at me.

"I am going to tell you a story, so get comfy." Ragnarok starts, eyes dark. "A very large number of years ago, Crona and I were born to a woman named Medusa Gorgon. She was a scientist, but unlike other scientists, she preferred to study that of the supernatural. Before we were born, She had succeeded in turning herself into a witch, filling her body with thousands of magic snakes. Satisfied with her result, she began to research a new idea, that of Black Blood. She had this crazy idea that if she could create a substance that simultaneously protects a subject and sets back its fear, she would be able to make the unbeatable, a being with ultimate power and no fear. So she began, and about halfway through the process she realized that she had no subject to test her substance on. That is where we come in.

"Two months after completing a prototype of what she decided to call the Black Blood, Crona was born. She injected him with the black blood, and it had all of the effects she wanted, except for one. As Crona grew, The effects became clearer. His blood would harden into that of metal when his safety was harmed, and he would become fearless, but the blood was slowly eating him away. When not under the influence of the blood, he was weak and terrified of everything, most of all his own mother. And when under its influence, he was a crazed monstrosity. His sanity was slowly diminishing, and so was his physical strength.

"Desperate for her experiment to survive, she tried something crazy. She used the blood of a vampire to turn Crona into one, hoping to stabilize his body ad mind, before he was lost completely. She succeeded again, but when Crona started to crave human blood, he lost control. She locked him away, categorized as a failed experiment, and started over again. She tried another approach, and seeing that the vampire blood stabilized the black blood, she tried using just the two to make an entire being, no longer trusting herself to make a suitable host for her creation.

"Her ultimate goal was to make a person to represent the opposite of her failed son. I don't know how she did it, but she made another person, entirely of her black and vampire blood mixture. He had the exact same body shape and face as Crona, but was more muscular; strong, because Crona was weak. He was a headstrong, arrogant brat, because Crona was shy and self-hating. He was Everything Crona was not, but he looked exactly the same, save for his jet black hair and eyes. Like an evil twin, I'd say. Now tell me Maka, do you know what his name was?" He asks, face grim.

"Ragnarok." I say, meeting his eyes for the first time in the duration of his story. He nods.

"Now, I'm sure you are wondering exactly what this has to do with your question, and I'm getting there, just give me a minute.

"Unfortunately, Medusa's second creation failed her as well, having the same blood cravings as her first son. So she threw him in the same locked room as Crona, before running off to her sister. This sister is named Arachne. Arachne was Medusa's role model, because she was the older sister, and took after their mother, gaining a real witch's magic. While Medusa had used science to make herself a witch, Arachne was born that way, so Medusa had run to her hoping she could take away the blood cravings of her two experiments.

"Meanwhile, Crona and I had grown close in that locked room, growing together through the painful burning in our throats and the need to get revenge for what had been done to us. We planned our revenge, sitting in that dark room and slipping in and out of madness. Medusa returned nearly a month later, disappointed and depressed, as her beloved sister had refused to help her. When she opened the door to our room, we were ready, and hardened our blood to jump immediately into attack. Medusa fought hard, I'll give her that, but in the end Crona and I were finally able to quench our burning throats. Medusa's body crumpled to ash, and one thousand Magic snakes carrying her Black Blood were set free." Oh, I guess that explains the strange snake that bit me years ago, starting my madness attacks. I feel a twinge of annoyance, but soon go back to listening to Ragnarok's story.

"Crona and I lived in that house for awhile, causing panic and general destruction, being new vampires in a human community, until Arachne herself knocked on our door. She explained who she was and how she knows us, and told us she knew a place we would be happy. She introduced us to the vampires here, and we have been here ever since." He jumps off the bed then, coming to stand right in front of me. "I can grantee Arachne can remove your spell, but I also know she is very powerful, and will insist upon a deal. I can tell you where to find her, but I will not be coming with you."

* * *

**Eh, nother chapter, ya? i tots luv you guys, by the way. just sayin. oh! don't forget to check out my new story- Decieving Fear: The Rise and Fall of Asura- its really cool, and i will be updating it simultaneously with this one. Have fun reading :3 Oh, btw, i doesn't own Soul Eater, so yes.**

**~Fish**


	18. Thievery and Plane Riding

Thievery and plane rides

Ragnarok says that Arachne lives in Baba Yaga's castle, which is supposed to be somewhere in the Manu Wilderness of Peru. Since he definitely won't go with me, I've decided it would be easiest to just go alone. I don't want to bring Blair and risk her getting hurt, most of all. Thanksgiving break starts tomorrow, so I'll leave then and get back as fast as possible. All I need to do now, is steal Kids credit card, and I should be good to go. I even have a whole diabolical plan to go with it. I venture to his door, sharpie marker in hand. When he answers the door, I draw a quick line on the left side of his face, running off quick.

"YOU LITTLE B****!" He screams, rubbing furiously at his face. It only smears the marker, and he marches off to the bathroom in a huff. Perfect. Before he gets back, I slip into his room and grab the shiny golden card off of the desk, replacing it with the fake I had made earlier. I run back to my room, shutting the door and grinning at my success. Now all I have to do is pack. I throw my closet doors open and furiously pull shirts and skirts and yellow sweater vests from their hangers, cramming them unceremoniously into a large suitcase. I was gathering my toiletries when my door was practically kicked down, slamming into the wall so hard I could have sworn I saw little bits of plaster fall. Soul stands in the doorway, panting like he just ran a mile or twelve.

"Where do you think you're going?" He huffs.

"Uh, Peru?" I say, wondering what exactly his deal is.

"Why the hell are you going to Peru?" He deadpans.

"Er… Mini-vacation." I say, mentally slapping myself at the pitiful excuse.

"By yourself? Do you know how many wierdos are in Peru?"

"Psh, like you can talk, why do you care anyway?" I ask, continuing to assemble my things. He stays silent for a minute, and I feel an odd twinge in my gut. Maybe he does actually care about my well being. Wait, did I seriously just think that? The guy gorges himself on my blood, I mean seriously!

"I'm coming with you." He says, then disappears.

"What?"

"I'm coming WITH YOU!" he yells from down the hall, and for some reason I can't quite place, a small smile forms on my lips.

"Plane leaves at 6 tonight!" I yell back, throwing Kid's card into the bag.

* * *

"We would like two tickets to Cuzco, Peru, please." I say to the receptionist. She glances warily at Soul behind me before taking Kid's shiny golden credit card and sending us on our way. I skip happily and Soul trails behind me, clearly not finding skipping on his list of 'cool' things to do. We pass through security and make our way onto the plane, funding it unexpectedly small and scruffy. Not to mention the random chickens. We seat ourselves in the cramped little two chair booth. We find ourselves uncomfortably smashed together, me in the window seat and him by the isle. The armrest between us jabs painfully into my side, and I quickly pull it up and out of the way. I pull out the book and flip through it, leaning against Soul's side. (There isn't much else to lean on) I glance at him and think I might be seeing a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks, but quickly shake it off and go back to trying to ignore the chickens' irritating squawking. The plane takes off, and soon I find myself falling asleep.

I am rudely awakened by Soul's vigorous shaking, and I mumble something incoherent and try to go back to sleep. I know that we aren't there yet because I can still hear the engines rumbling, and I don't see any reason to be waking up.

"Maka. Maka wake up, this is important." His voice shakes a bit, and I snap my eyes open, instantly worried. There is barely anything that Soul would bother to call important, unless it has to do with his precious motorcycle.

"Heh, what is it?" I say, voice slurred.

"Maka, you have to let me have some blood, like, now." His voice is hushed and urgent.

"Wha, why? Were in a public place Soul, you know how I feel about that." I say, hardening my expression.

"Maka, please." He is borderline begging now, Soul never begs. His eyes are wide and dark, and his skin looks pasty white. His usually gravity defying hair lies lank on his face, and his fingers quiver slightly. His voice is raspy, like his throat is dry.

"What in the world makes it so important right now?" I ask, concerned.

"The moon is full tonight." My eyes widen. I immediately feel bad for delaying it so long, because the full moon makes vampires even thirstier than usual. At home I always feel like an all you can eat buffet on full moon nights. I'm surprised he didn't mention this earlier. I quickly shut the open window, hoping that if the light doesn't hit him it will be easier.

"Please try to be quiet, if someone finds out what you are we could get in serious trouble." I whisper. He nods hastily, before diving for my neck. I'm surprised he didn't attack me in my sleep, I'll give him credit for that. I offhandedly wonder why he even bothered asking, being defenseless and sleeping like that he probably could have taken as much as he wanted without waking me up. Could it be that the guy actually holds some respect for me? Come to think of it, he's been acting really weird lately, like how he insisted to come with me on this trip, or how he gets really pissed whenever any of his brothers drink my blood. I wonder what his random problem is. I look down at him, his long, slender fingers clutching my shoulders as if his life depends on it. His eyes are closed in pure bliss, and already he looks much healthier. I smile softly, reaching one hand up to pat his head. His hair is so soft, regaining some of its gravity defying thickness. I pet his head lightly, humming quietly to myself, until I feel his eyes on me. I glance down and blush furiously, quickly removing my hand from his hair, and scoot back hastily (Which isn't far, being as cramped as we are). He just smirks, and rests his head on my shoulder, yawning largely. Four of his shark-like teeth are just slightly longer than the others, something I had never noticed before.

"G'night." He mumbles, letting his eyes droop shut.

"You're welcome," I grumble, huffing and smirking to myself. Jeez, this guy is hopeless.

* * *

**Yay, more chapters! some fluffi in this one too! :3 thanks for all of yall's favs, follows, and reviews. Keep 'em comin'! Luv ya 3**

**~Fish**


	19. Deal with the Devil

Deal with the Devil

The book wants to be freed. As I carry it in my arms through the Manu Wilderness of Peru, the thing pulls me, leading me to the place it wants to be. I have no choice but to follow, knowing that I have no idea how to get there myself. Before long, Soul and I step into a large clearing. I look up and see that we had somehow traveled to a sort of underground sinkhole, because above I can see a rock ceiling with many large holes. In front of us stands a sort of castle, but shaped unusually like a giant spider. The entrance is its head, and the body is the main building, with eight other towers for legs. The design is creative, I'll give her that.

"This place is seriously creepy." Soul grumbles as we walk up to the huge set of double doors.

"Nothing a cool guy like you can't handle." I say, smirking. He gives me an annoyed look, because I purposely stole his line. Its almost scary how I can steal the words right out of his mouth. I take a hand and raise it to knock on the door, but it swings open. I look down to see a man no taller than my waist, wearing a top hat the same size as his head, and an expensive looking suit. He looks old, because his skin is wrinkled and his thick handlebar mustache has grayed. An obnoxiously long nose sits between a pair of red eyes. They aren't the same color as Soul's though, looking more like a mixture of rust and blood. He speaks then, revealing a set of fangs.

"My name is Mosquito. You two are Soul Eater and Maka Albarn. Lady Arachne has been awaiting your arrival." he says, motioning for us to follow him. There are various people milling around the building, all dressed in black robes and four-eyed circular masks. Soul is right, this place is seriously creepy. "Lady Arachne will see you now." Mosquito says, motioning for one of us to open the large door we had stopped at. The door is probably eighteen feet tall, patterned like a spiderweb. The handles are shaped like spiders. I carefully push the door open, revealing a huge black room. A huge spiderweb adorns the back wall, almost glowing in the dark room. A woman sits comfortably in the center, looking down upon us with pale purple eyes. Her raven colored hair is tied into a bun on top of her head, with one piece on either side framing her pale face. A spider shaped tuft sits at the back of her neck, and a webbing travels down her neck, stopping at a low neckline to barely cover her ample chest. Her dress from there is black and form fitting until her knees, where it trails out. The sleeves fall from her shoulders, trailing all the way down to her feet. She holds a hand fan in front of her mouth.

"I have been expecting you, young ones. I sense you have come to get a spell removed from something, yes?" Her voice is regal, she knows her power is great. She snaps the fan shut, revealing a pair of smirking lips, coated in a dark wine red. "You do know that my serviced are not free, correct?"

"Yes. I would like you to remove the protective spell from this book. What will the fee be, Lady Arachne?" I address her formally, presenting the large black and red book for her to see.

"Hmm. It does appear to have a very strong spell on it. However, I can remove it, with some effort." She smiles at me slightly, but I can see through the fake kindness. "I want your blood, grigori girl. I want every drop in your body." My eyes widen. I had read in a book, that Grigories can only replenish blood when it is taken out by a vampire. Something in their saliva makes it continue flowing.

"Tell me, Lady, exactly how much blood do I have in my body?" I ask hesitantly, already formulating a plan to make this work.

"Hmm, I'd say, about three and a half quarts." She estimates, looking down at me with those calculating eyes. She knows I'm planning something.

"Deal. I'll give you three and a half quarts of my blood, if you remove the spell from this book." She nods, no longer smiling. "Um, do you, by chance, have a spare room and some containers? This process might get messy." I say, and she whispers something to Mosquoto.

"Leave the book here, child, and my butler will provide you supplies." She says, bringing the fan up to cover her face once again. I set the book down and follow Mosquito out of the room. He leads us around the castle, first stopping at a dark room that looks somewhat like a laboratory, and gathers multiple small glass bottles and flasks. He then leads us to a small bedroom. He sets the bottles on the bed and leaves the room without a word.

"Damn, I really hate that lady already." Soul grumbles, face dark. Surprisingly, he hadn't said anything through the whole process. I had expected him to protest or at least make some pissed growling noise, but he stayed silent. "So how in the hell do you expect to get three and a half quarts of blood into these flasks without dying?" he asks, confused. I give him a playful smirk.

"Well, I hope you have some damn good self control, vampire."

* * *

**another chapter finished, jeez this story is getting long! and its not even close to done -.-"**

**Keep reading and reviewing, love you all!**

**~Fish**


	20. Self Control and a Grueling Process

Self Control and a Grueling Process

His face is priceless, jaw dropped, eyes wide, face slowly growing red. I almost burst into laughter, but unfortunately I was being completely serious. He carefully assembles his composure, looking at me through narrowed eyes.

"What exactly... are you implying?" he grumbles, flushing up again. I can't help it, I burst out laughing. He splutters, and I wave one hand about, the other clutching my stomach.

"Your, haha, your face, ha, its just so funny!" I say through the laughter. His face falls into a scowl. I calm down, standing straight and looking him straight in the eye. "Seriously though, you're going to extract my blood without drinking it." I say, measuring his response.

"Uh, what?" His brows furrow in confusion.

"I mean," I give an exasperated sigh, "You need to bite me like you were going to drink but instead of swallowing," I hold up one of the glass bottles, "You will spit the blood into these." his eyebrows rise, giving a realization face.

"Oh, I see what you meant by self control now..." He looks from me to the bottle, before letting out a held breath. "So, why do I have to do that anyway, can't I just bite you and let the stuff pour out?" he asks, and I facepalm.

"No, idiot, do you want me to die? As long as the blood travels from me directly into your mouth, it will never stop flowing. If it touches air straight out of my bloodstream, it will turn normal, and I will only have three and a half quarts of it." his eyes widen, looking slightly panicked for half a second.

"Okay, never mind, bad idea." I roll my eyes, and he sits me on the bed, picking up one of the bottles. He bites me, and when he has a mouthful, looks at the bottle quizzically. He carefully pours it in, and I almost start laughing at his face again. He does this twice more, finally getting the hang of it.

"This has got," *sip, spit* "To be," *sip, spit* "The strangest thing," *sip, spit* "I have ever done," *sip, spit* "In my entire life." he fills a bottle, setting it on the desk. Two and a half more. "Aw damn, swallowed some. Sorry." *sip, spit* I roll my eyes, what a dork. *sip, spit* "Can I drink? Just a little bit?" *sip, spit*

"Not until you are done. This is important, don't loose focus." *sip, spit*

"Man, this is freakin' hard. So uncool..." *sip, spit* two bottles full.

"Only one and a half more, just chill out." *sip, spit*

"Easy for you to say." *sip, spit* "Try being almost dead in the desert and having to sip and spit the water jug some poor sap gives you." *sip... spit*

"Oh, well, I told you to prepare your self control, don't blame me!" *sip... spit*

"I'm doing my best, alright?" *sip... swallow...sip, spit* only half a bottle left. Soul is struggling, his eyes are dark and his fangs have extended. He's sweating too, and clutching the last bottle so hard the glass might crack.

"Hey, its okay, only two more mouth-fulls and you will be done. Try not to break the bottle though." *sip...spit, sip... spit* he lets out a held breath before quickly placing the completed bottle on the desk. He turns to me, and I almost blush. His eyes are dark with need, and his skin is flushed with exertion.

"M... Maka." his face is less than an inch from mine in a blink, and I do blush then, cheeks pinking. He switches our positions so fast I didn't know what happened, until I find myself standing instead of sitting. He grabs me under the arms, pulling me onto his lap. And, ah hell, I'm practically straddling him. I splutter and try to adjust, but he growls at me (WTF?) and sinks his fangs into my neck. He moans with pleasure and I can't help blushing even harder. It doesn't help my case when the door suddenly opens, revealing Mosquito. Soul's head snaps up, and he glares at the intruder, blood dripping down his face.

"Get out." he growls, putting every kind of malice into his tone. The door shuts and he continues his meal. What was that? He's acting really weird. Not to mention he has managed to drain a lot of my blood and it's making my head feel bubbly. Ah, hell. This happened once before and I started acting like a drunk.

"Soul." he ignores me, only tightening his grip on my midsection. "Soul. Stop." he growls again, and I frown. "Soul, that is enough." I growl back, forcing my blood flow to stop. He snaps his head up, looking me straight in the eye.

"Why did it stop?" his eyes are glowing bright red.

"Because I made it stop. The last time I let you go on forever I started acting intoxicated. I have a deal to finish, and it would probably be best to be in my right mind." I slide off of his lap and his glowing eyes follow me as I place a cork in each bottle, placing them carefully in the carrying case Mosquito must have dropped off when he popped in earlier.

"You're torturing me, Maka." I freeze, feeling his breath on my ear. "I can hear it, pumping through your veins. I can smell it, like sweet red honey. I can feel it, a faint thumping in my fingertips. I can see it, that one vein pulsing. I can taste it." he presses my back against the door, both of my wrists in one of his hands, above my hand. My eyes widen when he tenderly... licks... my neck, and I blush furiously, spluttering. "Please?" he bites me again, and I am no longer in control, because I have never heard his voice so friggin' husky and I don't think my face has ever been more red. I can't help but wonder just how exactly he managed to tunnel into my tightly sealed heart, because I couldn't move if I wanted to, and I definitely don't want to, even though he's slowly sucking away my sanity. And his hair is too freaking soft and his eyes are too freaking red and his teeth are too freaking _sexy_ and holy mother of God I have never used that word before and I wonder if it's really me or just _those _teeth at my throat. And when he pulls away, I know I have completely lost it, because his lips are the color of my blood and I want to taste them, so I do. His eyes widen when I fist my freshly freed hand in his orange shirt, pulling his face to mine. When our mouths touch, his lips taste like iron, but they're so soft. I realize, belatedly, that I just gave a vampire my first kiss.

* * *

**O_O** ... **yes, i did just do that. I don't own Soul Eater, but i definitely do own that freakin' awesome kiss scene. so there. **

**~Fish**


	21. Black Eyes and White Hearts

Black Eyes and White Hearts

**Soul's POV**

Ma...ka? She kissed me. She really freaking kissed me. Her lips are warm on mine, and they taste like her blood, but sweeter. My eyes widen, and my face flushes, and it's strange, because her small hand in my hair sends sparks down my spine, and her sweet lips are so perfectly shaped, and harder than I expected. I grab the hand in my shirt, lacing my fingers with hers. Everywhere I touch her, its like lightning. My other hand finds her hair, tied into those pigtails that I would never admit out loud are too cute. I pull out the hairbands, freeing her ash blonde locks for my fingers to tangle in. my eyes slide shut, I want to feel more of her. She struggles, slightly, and I let go, finding myself utterly disappointed. She backs away, smirking, but her eyes are black.

"I warned you, ya stupid vampire. I warned you not to take any more blood, but you couldn't keep your hands off. Now you have to deal with me." She says, grinning unnaturally wide.

"You, you're not Maka?" she rolls her eyes.

"Of course I am, stupid. I'm just her black blood, getting ready to cause some chaos!" she snickers, flicking my nose. Not cool at all.

"Oh, really? Are you sure its chaos you're after?" I smirk. Well, if she's gonna be like that, I guess I'll just have to fight fire with fire. I use my vampire speed to get behind her, wrapping my arms tightly around her waist. "Or is it something else?" I spin her around and slam her onto the bed, holding her with her arms above her head. Jeez, Maka's gonna give me the chop of a lifetime if she remembers this...

"Hmm, maybe it is something else." She smirks, not even struggling. "I am, of course, the manifestation of whatever causes Maka madness. Right now, I think, it's lust." ah, just what I needed, to start blushing like a middle-schooler at a moment like this. "Oh look, the vampire feels it too. Lust is like a rash, it pops up out of nowhere and there's nothing you can do but scratch at it, ignoring the fact that it will only get worse. Don't you agree, vampire?" she licks her lips in a painfully tantalizing way, and I know I have to stop this before I do something I regret. I may look like a sixteen year old, but I have seen hundreds of years. I won't lie and say I haven't ravished my fair share of women over the years, but I also know that I couldn't do that to Maka. There's something about her, and its not just her soul. I have grown annoyingly attached to the blonde over the months she has been here, and it doesn't just revolve around her blood. It might be how that first night, she was irritatingly defiant to the last second. Or how good her homemade lasagna tasted. Or her secretly elated face when she rode on my motorcycle, and how wonderful her arms felt wrapped firmly around my waist. Or maybe it was how I felt a tiny victory when she finally trusted me enough to let me drink from her neck. It could be how, for some reason, I never thought of her as anything but beautiful, no matter how many times I called her flat-chested and she slammed her favorite book into my head for it. That night, when I dumped her in the pool, and her eyes were full of fear, not defiance, or strength, but painfully real fear, and I knew that I never wanted to see that look in her eyes ever again. Her eyes now, though, they are totally black, and I miss the deep forest green.

"No. I quite disagree. I think lust is what happens when a person cannot find love. Maka though, she has love. She has me." and her black eyes flicker back to green as I capture her mouth with mine, because I have realized a very devastating fact. I am in love with Maka Albarn, and I have therefore tied my soul to hers. There is only one more thing to do, but this, unfortunately, is not the time. I sit on the edge of the bed, staring solemnly at her form. She stirs, and I know its time we got to leaving. "Maka. We need to finish what we came here for." I whisper, and she nods, returned to her usual self. Her cheeks are red and her eyes are dazed, but she picks up the crate of bottles with the utmost care, leading my down the hall with a dazed look on her face.

* * *

**Maka's POV**

What just happened? I, I kissed Soul, and then he started to kiss me back, but I went black, and then...? All I remember is him sitting by the edge of the bed, and telling me it was time to go. I follow my fancy book sense back to Lady Arachne's room, annoyed at my lack of decent memory. Damn that Black Blood, what I wouldn't give to get it permanently out of my system.

"Oi, Maka, you walked past the door." whoops, I wasn't paying enough attention. I turn around and walk back, trying to hide the persistent blush that just won't seem to go away.

"Sorry." he rolls his eyes, following me into the room. Arachne sits on her spiderweb, in the same position I found her in before.

"I see you have returned. Give me the blood." I set it on the ground in front of me, and it magically levitates to her perch. She analyzes it momentarily, smiling.

"Dear me, what a trouble. You have included more than I asked for in these bottles, now we are uneven." She says, frowning slightly. Mosquito hands me my book, but Arachne continues. "I am afraid that you have included a decent amount of vampire saliva as well, so now I owe you. Tell me child, is there another favor I can do for you?"

"Well, there is one thing..."

* * *

**Man, i just love writing fluff~ so, know we all know what has been going through Soul's head this entire time, and if you caught my foreshadowing, how maka might finally be rid of that black blood. It makes me cry every time i am reminded that i do not, in fact, own these precious characters, but i suppose i will just have to deal with it. *sigh* Reviews make me happy!**

**~Fish**


	22. Dreams and Piercing Screams

Dreams and Piercing Screams

"I would like the black blood removed from my body." I say, looking her right in the eye.

"Is that so? I can, in fact, extract the blood from your body, but there are a few minor repercussions." she says, snapping her fan shut again. "Your black blood is a special substance, because it is tied to you at the soul. The black blood is another living thing, inside of your body, that aims to help you achieve the goals locked very deep in your heart, even if its methods are impure. If I were to extract the blood, it would not just disappear, it would probably form itself into another living shape. However, being as connected as you are to the creature, you would not be able to just abandon it." She smiles, but I can't help but think it holds a touch of malice. "So, you can live with the black blood inside you and periodically taking over your body, or you can live with it as a companion, a creature eternally attached to your soul. Which would you prefer, my child?" I knew it wouldn't be that easy. It looks like I'm never going to be totally rid of the blood, but at least in another body I won't have to worry about it taking over at such annoying times.

"Arachne, I would like you to take it out. Please." I enunciate carefully, there can be no mistake in my request.

"Very well, stand here, in the middle of the room, and give that book over to your companion." I comply. "Try not to scream too loudly, dear, blood extraction is a difficult process." my eyes widen, but before I can make any sound I feel suddenly paralyzed, I couldn't move to save my life. I can feel it, like spiderwebs in my bloodstream, picking out every tainted droplet. Then the pain begins. I feel like I am being shredded, torn to little tiny pieces, and I scream bloody murder. Then it stops, and it is all I can do to keep breathing.

**Soul's POV**

Her screams pierce my ears, and it takes all of my restraint to run to her, to try and make it stop. All I can think about is how much it hurts, to hear her in pain, and how much I just want to protect her. And I pray to every deity that may or may not be in existence, that the screaming will stop, and Maka will be alright again. And then it does. And I run to her, as if I was being chased by the devil, to catch her limp body before it hits the floor.

"It is done, vampire, now take your girl and her precious book home. She will suffer slight paralysis for the next few days, but it shouldn't pose a huge problem. The blood will more than likely follow you, ignore it." then she waves us off, and I pick up Maka and her book and leave without a word. That witch doesn't deserve a thank you.

**Maka's POV**

_I dream of Dragons. I had never believed the ridiculous fairy tales depicting winged lizards breathing fire, but when I see them now it doesn't seem so far fetched. They are of all colors and sizes, scales glistening in the sunshine, while I watch happily from a high cliff. One of them stands out among the others, a midnight black beast, with beautiful, blood red wings and back spines. She flies toward me, snarling menacingly, but I feel no need for fear. And when she lands on the cliff next to me, I look up at her obsidian eyes and smile.  
"Hello, Kama."_

* * *

I wake feeling warm, even though a cold form is wrapped protectively around me. I still can't move much other than my face, so I open my eyes and look around. The first thing I see is a pale, sleeping face, and the second is the shock of white hair atop his head. The stupid vampire's face is filling up my entire field of vision, and I have nothing to do but stare until he wakes up. His mouth hangs slightly open, and I can just see a few sharp teeth poking out. He has a drop of drool hanging from his lip, and I almost start laughing. When I feel someone watching me, my eyes flick up, and his eyes are a deep cherry red.

"G'mornin, Maga..." he grumbles, slurping the drool unceremoniously from his lip.

"Eh, Soul. I can't move, and your big head is blocking my field of vision." I deadpan.

"Well we are in your room at home. And I don't wanna move." he smirks, cuddling into my neck. Well, at least I can see now. We are in my room, but something seems off. Something is missing.

"Soul, where's Kama?" I ask, confused.

"Kama? What the heck is that?" he grumbles, not moving. I almost answer, but for some reason 'you know, my black pet dragon' doesn't sound right. Then it all comes back. Suddenly I remember our second visit to Arachne's room, and the deal I made there. The black blood was removed from my body, and was supposed to take a form.

"Its the blood. In my dream, it took the form of a black and red dragon, and when I woke up I felt something missing. Where is she? Where is Kama?" and then I hear a growl and scratching noises from outside my door, but I can't move to answer it. "Soul, go open the door."

"Do it yourself."

"I can't you idiot! I'm paralyzed, remember! Stop being a lazy ass and open the door!" I growl, and he grumbles the entire way. When the door opens, a black blur shoots in, taking a perch on my bedside lamp. I look, and its the same dragon, but much, much smaller. She's about the size of the lamp shade, with a wingspan of probably about a yard. Her scales are a beautiful shade of obsidian, so black she has faint blue and purple highlights. Her wings have black over the scales but are bright red at the flaps, along with the large dangerous looking spines down her back. Her eyes are the same as mine, whenever the blood took over, and her tail ends with a scorpion like barb. She glares expectantly down at me.

"Kama? Is that you?"

"Well, who did you think I was, ya cretin, The pizza man?"

* * *

**Yayyy more chappies! so much fun~ and yes, i did put a random dragon i this story, because i think dragons are cool. so there. I don't own soul eater, Read and Review, y'all know the drill. have a cheese-worthy day!**

**~Fish**


	23. Magic Spells and an Unexpected Question

**Magic spells and an Unexpected Question**

Maka

Kama is basically my polar opposite. She turns her nose up at nearly any variety of knowledge, thinks looks and beauty are the most important, cusses almost every other word (to my severe annoyance), and probably couldn't be polite if she tried. The one thing we have in common is Soul. Whenever we go to school, and some girl tries to flirt, we simultaneously find ourselves in a severely sour mood. So as we venture down to the front of the classroom, glaring daggers at the clueless bimbo, I can't help but wonder if what that witch said was right. That Kama is connected to me by the soul. What we both find insanely funny, though, is the terrified face she gets when she is suddenly confronted by an enormous black dragon, baring her fangs and lashing her tail. (I learned recently that Kama is, actually, a full size dragon, but shrinks her self for convenience's sake.)

"Oi, Maka, calm your dragon. She's scaring away my friends again." Soul says, flipping her off. Kama just smirks, returning the favor.

"You know as well as I do that I have absolutely no control over what she does." I say, as Soul follows me to our seats.

"Friends my fiery ass." Kama snickers in my ear, from her recent perch on my shoulder. I scowl and knock her head.

"Shut up. Soul can be friends with whoever he wants to." I growl back.

"Fuck that. The prissy bitch was obviously trying to get some."

"Language, stupid dragon." I growl, knocking her head again.

"You know what they say, the more you cuss the more honest you are." I roll my eyes, idiotic vulgar dragon. I pull out the book, deciding to continue my search until class starts. So far, the new page, or spell, or whatever hasn't shown up, but I've been kinda busy so I haven't had the time to really look properly. A few pages I've already seen... oh, what's this?

_**Reviving the Long Lost and Loved**_

_On the longest night_

_When the moon shines bright_

_The Grigori's blood _

_Will touch the grave_

_Of the Long Lost and Loved_

_May the magic spell be cast_

_By one with the power of past_

_To bring from the dead a Meister_

_To serve their vampire forevermore_

_Never to die again._

This, is the hidden page. I can sense it. But, to bring back dead meisters, this spell holds incredible power. And then I remember, the five vampires in my house who continually mourn their Meister's deaths. The longest night... that's December 21st, the winter solstice. In four days. I need to talk to Blair about this, she has magic. Thank goodness winter break starts tomorrow... These vampires are in for one serious Christmas present.

* * *

"I can do that, easy peasy! Nya~" I had shown Blair the spell, and she seems to think its a great idea.

"Awesome! Now I won't have to feed all six of these damned vampires anymore! No more sharing my bloo-ood, no more sharing my bloo-ood~~" I sing, doing a dorky dance to go with it. Blair laughs, and I laugh too. I am really happy to finally be able to do something for them.

"Hey disciple, what kind of blasphemy are you chanting in there?" I hear a haughty voice outside the door, and before I can open it, the door is lying flat on the floor, underneath one star patterned boot. Oh joy, I get to worship my God again. Wonderful. Blair transforms into a cat and hides under the bed. Kama makes a disgusted face (or as close to it as a dragon can get) and follows.

"What do you want, Black*Star? I'm busy, uh, planning stuff." I say, hiding my book swiftly under the bedsheets.

"Your God's throat is unbelievably parched. I am in need of a dark red refreshment!" I roll my eyes. I gave him at least three quarts of blood not even twenty minutes ago, the glutton.

"Then go find yourself some nice red wine. That oughta do the trick." I say waving him off, and turning to my wardrobe.

"No, I don't think it will." I freeze, because all of a sudden Black*Star's breath is on my neck. It amazes me that I still haven't gotten used to the supernatural speed. It still freaks me out.

"Fine. But you need to learn that I am not, nor will ever be, your personal refrigerator. Whether you are a God or not." I set my jaw, turning to him. I present my wrist, as ever since I told him the story of Nyx, it has been his preferred drink spot. This time, however, he shakes his head.

"Silly Maka, you never were." he steps toward me, and his face is probably the most serious it has ever been, as he grasps my wrist. I also manage to realize that he had never used my actual name before now. He pulls me toward him, and I can't help but wonder what the heck he is trying to do. Carefully, he brushes my hair behind my shoulder, sniffing my neck. "I am going to try something different this time." he whispers, and I feel a touch of discomfort when he bites my neck. Too late I realize why. That is _Soul's_ side. He is the only one that I let drink from that side, and now... but before I can push him off, he retreats, eyes closed. "Yes, just as I thought. Maka, I have a request for you." I quickly back out of his reach, wary.

"What is it?" I ask, wondering just what he wants next, now that Soul's spot has been messed up. (he's probably not gonna be too happy about that...)

"Will you be my Meister?"

"Huh?" All thought leaves my mind, I am left reeling, totally dumbfounded.

"WHAT?!" I look up to meet a pair of furious red eyes.

"And this, my friends, is how the rhetorical shit hits the rhetorical fan."

* * *

**Ah, Kama. i couldn't have said it better myself. now then, who loves cliffhangers! i might even wait an extra day to post the next chapter, simply for suspense's sake. (unless, of course, my beautiful readers convince me otherwise~) Sorry for Kama's language by the way, but i needed to put that in for the sake of her personality. you just get to deal with it. i don't own soul eater, just in case you hadn't figured it out from the other 22 times i have said it. anyway, no matter how much i torture you all, just remember that i love you. **

**~Fish**


	24. Cow Eggs and Reminders

**Cow Eggs and Reminders**

Soul

A few minutes earlier:

I can't get her out of my head. It has been almost three weeks since we returned from our expedition over Thanksgiving, and I haven't been able to keep her out of my head for more than two minutes since. I've tried everything, blasting my ears with music, playing hard core video-games, avoiding her, hell, I even tried studying, but none of it worked. I've finally just given up, so I venture to her room, hoping she won't be too busy to give me attention. Although, even if she is I can always bug her for it, but that's not a very cool thing to do. Then again, being this desperate isn't very cool either, but I'll just ignore that petty fact. As I approach her door, I find it kicked to the ground. When I peer in the doorway, Black*Star is drinking her blood, and she has a look of minor distaste on her face. Then, I realize why. THAT BLUE HAIRED BASTARD IS DRINKING FROM MY SPOT! Before I can rush in there and yank him off, he pulls back and asks a question. This question, though, hurts much more than my spot being defiled.

"Will you be my meister?" Oh hell no Black*Star, that was ten steps too far. I have probably never been this mad in my life, and Maka looks like he just asked her to lay an egg that hatches a cow. Unfortunately, I am seeing red, thinking red, and hearing red, and all I can say is a furious,

"WHAT?!" then Maka's eyes meet mine, and they are filled with horror.

Maka

He, wants me, to be, his meister? Where the heck did this come from?! Oh, yeah, I can't forget the royally pissed Soul standing in the doorway. I need to handle this situation in a cool and collected manner, it is just a misunderstanding, after all. Unfortunately, luck just isn't with me today.

"Huh?" That is all I can get out. I feel like he just asked me to lay an egg that hatches a cow, after all. I take a deep breath.

"Ok. Black*Star, sit over there. Soul, opposite side of the room." they comply, but if looks could kill Black*Star would be dead 64 times over. I rub the bridge of my nose, knowing that if I am not calm, they will not be either. "look, Black*Star, I'm not exactly sure where-"

"Alright Bitches, this situation needs to be handled by a professional. First off, what the hell, Star?! That bomb was totally uncalled for, Maka is obviously not interested in you in that kind of way, she has the unmistakable hots for Soul. I mean, Seriously? Meisters in vampire lingo is basically wife to anyone else. CALM YOUR TITS SOUL EATER! I'M TRYING TO EXPLAIN THIS SITUATION AND YOUR DAMN DEATH GLARE IS DISTRACTING! Next off, if you would just chill for four days, I'm pretty sure you would regret replacing your precious Tsubaki. MAKA, CHILL THE FUCK OUT! I AM HANDLING THIS SITUATION FOR YOU, SO BE GRATEFUL DAMNIT! Anyhow, I'm not giving any more details about that particular event, you are just going to have to be patient. Second of all, Soul, if you are going to be so damn possessive you might as well just ask her yourself, because clearly you are way too obsessed for the 'just friends' stage, you have already declared your undying love anyway. Lastly, Maka, I do realize that you were practically just asked to lay an egg that hatches a cow, but you live with six vampires, you are going to have to be prepared for some surprises. YOU ARE DISSMISSED!" Well hell. That dragon really has her stuff together. She shrinks and disappears out the window, and for a moment, nobody moves. Then the tension snaps, and we all burst out laughing. The situation isn't really funny, but what else are you supposed to do after being royally put in your place by a vulgar dragon?

"Black*Star, you are a bastard, you know that?" Soul asks, between chuckles.

"Ya, man, sorry I tried to steal your girl, but if anyone knows how bad I am at seeing relationships its you." he laughs back.

"Get the hell out man, give our dear Maka four days, like the crazy dragon says."

"No prob, anything for Tsubaki. Bow down as your God makes his escape!" Soul flips him off, and he just laughs, before stepping over the knocked down door.

"Damn that guy is clueless." Soul shakes his head, as I try to figure out what the heck just happened.

"Huh?" I repeat, collapsing to my back on the bed.

"Kama's got some skills, yeah? I'll leave you two alone then, Nya~" And Blair streaks out the door, magically repairing it on the way.

"Don't worry about him, he's done it before. Pissed Kid off worse than the time he moved all the picture frames in the house two inches to the left." Soul says, sitting Indian style on the end of the bed.

"He's done this before? What a freak." I murmur, lying my arm over my eyes.

"No, Black*star just has loneliness difficulties, and it only got worse after Tsubaki... well, I assume our little visit to Arachne has led you to a solution to that problem?" I nod, shuffling around until I can grab the book. I show him the page, and his eyes grow wide. "I heard it was possible, but this is amazing. You are going to bring all of them back, aren't you?"

"Yeah. It was supposed to be a surprise for Christmas." I say, smiling slightly.

"Maka, I have a present for you too. But, you will have to wait until Christmas!" He says, standing up to leave.

"Wait-" I stop, not sure how this will go over. Kama said he was too obsessed for the 'just friends' stage, but I don't know what we are, really. I mean, we have kissed before, but... I need to be sure. "Soul?" I whisper, looking down at my knees.

"Yeah?" he turns back around, and I vaguely notice that he is wearing a tie. How convenient.

"What did Kama mean, when she said that you had already declared your undying love for me?" I look up slightly, meeting his ruby red eyes.

"She means just what she said, Maka. It's just kind of disappointing that you don't remember." he answers, but before he can turn back around, I catch that gray tie, yanking his head down to meet mine. And I kiss him, for the first time with my own, sane, sober mind. I kiss him for just a second, before breaking away and looking down again.

"I want you to remind me." I say, and he tilts my chin to look up at him.

"Maka Albarn, I love you." When his lips touch mine this time, I wind my fingers into his hair, pulling him closer. Volts of electricity spark from every place he touches, my scalp, my neck, my cheeks, my lips. His lips don't have a flavor, not like blood or whatever he last ate, and they remind me of him in every way. I guess it must be the texture, of the little pieces of skin sticking up because his lips are chapped; of the slight tickle of his teeth, on my timidly exploring tongue; of the way his tongue dances with mine. It also might be that little drop of drool spilling from our mouths, that makes it so much better. Like eating a soul, no flavor, but the way it feels. I break away, gasping for air, and rest my forehead against his. I untangle one hand from his hair, and thread my fingers between his, grasping his hand for dear life. I suppose, that now that I know, I won't ever have to let go.

"I love you more."

* * *

**O.O... i'm amazed that i actually managed to write that. anywho, to save you from torture, i will go ahead and post this now. so yeah. I STILL don't own soul eater, by the way. i'm still working on that one. it would be nice if you told me how i did with this scene, cause i have never actually kissed anyone before... i kind of had to make it up from whatever books and fics i have read. until next time!**

**~Fish**


	25. Revival of the Meisters

**Hey people, its Fish. i know i don't usually do authors notes at the beginning, but i wanted yall's opinion on something. i had an idea for a story earlier today, and i would like you to read it and tell me if its worth posting as a real story. its called 'Nobody, I Think' and its a SoulxOC story. this is the first chapter :**

"What is your name?" that is the question, isn't it? Who am I? I look up to the girl who bothered to approach me, and answer her quite truthfully.

"I'm nobody." her eyebrows furrow, and she persists with this useless questioning.

"Why is that?"

"Because I never wanted to be somebody." I state, looking back to my heavily abused fingernails.

After awhile, she gives up and walks away. Not surprising. Its only true, though. If I wanted to, I could have told her my name, but I guess I just didn't. I go to Shibusen, EAT class Crescent Moon, and I am an autonomous weapon under Lord Death. I aman assassin, and I am proud to say I have never been caught. My hair just brushes my shoulders, and is spiky and choppy and black. My eyes are a dark, acidic purple, and my skin is pale as death. I wear a long black coat over my shoulders, and a sleeveless skintight top, that leaves most of my stomach skin showing. My black combat boots go up to my knees, and have thick metal pipes sticking from the back base, which allow me to fly. White bandages are wrapped from my ankles to mid thigh, stopping just short of my black pleated skirt. I wear leather fingerless gloves over more white bandages that cover my arms, and a black scarf is wrapped around my mouth and nose, trailing behind me. My name is Nyx Vanheim, but I don't think I have ever told anyone that. People call me a recluse, a waste of space. I guess it might be true. I'm that person who sits in the back corner, never speaking. I don't have friends, and I have never wanted I could be somebody, but I don't think it matters.

DING DONG DEAD DONG

I look up from my inner monologue as the bell rings, signaling the end of class. Lunch is next, so I follow the flow of hungry children to the cafeteria, nabbing a hunk of melon bread and a bottle of apple juice off the rack. My secret pleasures. If I don't enjoy much else, I sure as hell will enjoy my lunch. I take my food and seat myself at the small table in the corner, leaning onto the back legs of the chair as I nibble at my bread. I close my eyes in sweet bliss, but some personal space intruder taps my shoulder. I crack one eye open, debating whether the disturbance is worth my time. Unfortunately, it is. Professor Stein himself stands in front of me, looking tall and creepy and crazy. He twists the metal knob in his head so that it clicks four times, and lets out a skull shaped puff of smoke. I can't see his eyes, as his glasses are reflecting the light.

"Professor, what is it that you need?" I ask, opening the other eye.

"You have another assassination mission, Black*Star messed it up again. Lord Death wants to see you immediately." I roll my eyes, standing up and chugging the remaining juice. That Star thinks he's so awesome, but he can't handle even a single assassination without blowing his cover. I nod once and head out of the cafeteria, to the Death Room, fingers laced behind my head. I look up at the ceiling, black boots clacking against the black and white tile floor. I don't notice running into anybody until I find my butt inexplicably smacking the floor, and I blink twice before looking up. Acid meets blood when my eyes meet his, and I can't help but wonder which demented deity devised this unexpected meeting. Its just my luck to run into him, Soul Eater. I silently stand and brush of my skirt, before looking up to meet his eyes again. I ask a silent question: are you going to talk, or can I leave? He doesn't answer, so I make to walk off, but my wrist is caught in one of his hands.

"Wait-" he starts, and I turn just slightly, so I can see him out of one slitted eyes. "What is your name?"

"That is the question, is it not?" and I break from his grip, disappearing around the corner. I wonder if he stood there, staring after me. But that would be a ridiculous hope, wouldn't it?

**I would really appreciate feedback on this one, whether that be through PM or Reviews. PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**

**Now, for the real chapter:**

* * *

**Revival of the Meisters**

Maka

Graveyards are creepy in the moonlight. Soul and Blair follow behind me, as I check each grave for a familiar name. I find them easily, all lined up in a neat row. I look to the moon, expecting to see a full white orb, but instead faced with a cackling grin, blood seeping through the teeth. I smile, that moon is growing on me. Blair transforms into her human form, dressed in the same dress and hat I met her in the first time. She, unlike me, understood all of the fine print directions the book gave, and begins to quietly chant as small pumpkins draw a glowing circle in the earth, adorned with runes in some language I don't understand. When the circle is complete, she begins by reciting the first few lines of the spell.

"On the longest night, when the moon shines bright," She nods to me, and I hold out my wrist to Soul. He makes quick use of his teeth, allowing my wholesomely red blood to drip down my hand. As I carefully let some spill onto each grave, Blair continues reciting. "The Grigori's blood, will touch the grave, of the long lost and loved." She summons more magic pumpkins, and they circle at a slow pace, making our circle glow mystically. "May the magic spell be cast, by one with the power of past," the pumpkins slowly swell, growing brighter and larger with each word. "to bring from the dead a Meister, to serve their vampire forevermore, never to die again." and with that, I step forward, linking my fingers with her outstretched ones.

"Crona Gorgon. Ragnarok Gorgon. Black*Star. Death the Kid. Franken Stein." and with each vampire name one magic pumpkin dives into one grave, causing the ground to glow and shake. One at a time, five bodies rise from the ground. Only bones at first, we watch in awe as organs and muscles wrap around each other, layered at last with clear, smooth skin. Hair grows from the scalp, stopping at a different length for each woman, as they come to rest on the ground, alive. Patricia Thompson is first, an ample chested young woman with light blonde hair just touching her shoulders and light blue eyes, giving off a childish gleam. Rae Airlie is second, still a child, she has curly, fiery red hair and amber eyes. Third is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, a beautifully tall and curvy woman, with silky straight black hair falling down to nearly her knees and dark indigo eyes. Fourth is Elizabeth Thompson, taller and slightly less busty as her sister, she has dirty blonde hair reaching mid back, and dark blue eyes. Last is Marie Mjolnir, oldest of the group, has wavy, yellow blonde hair reaching her shoulder blades, and one amber eye, the other sealed shut with a small, lightning shaped scar over top. Slowly, the women sit up, marveling at their living, breathing bodies. Finally, they notice me and my two companions. Rae Speaks first.

"Lookit Soulie! I'm alive! YAAAAY!" she jumps up and runs to him, tackling him in a big bear hug.

"Yes, Little One, it appears you are." He smiles serenely, and the young girl's eyes are drawn to Blair and myself.

"Soulie, who are they? Is that lady a witch? Did she bring me back to life with her magic? What about her? Did you finally find a lady friend, Soulie? She's really pretty. I approve. Hey, wait... Wheres Raggy?" the girl jumps out of Soul's arms to run at Patricia. "Hey Patty, where are Crona and Raggy?" She asks, amber eyes wide.

"I dunno, hey look, THAT TREE LOOKS LIKE A GIRAFFE!" Patty yells, sprinting in her naked glory over to it. In the meantime, Elizabeth, Tsubaki, and Marie approach us cautiously.

"Hey, Soul. Haven't seen you in awhile." Elizabeth greets, and he says hello back, eyes determinedly not staring at the girl's uncovered body. "Its nice of you to try, hon, but it would be nice of you to introduce us to your lady friends, and then, to say the least, leave until we can get some clothes." he chuckles, and turns to us.

"Maka Albarn and Blair- Cat of the Hallow. Maka and Blair, these are Liz, Tsubaki, and Marie. Now that that is done with," he quickly takes my bleeding wrist and cleans it, sealing the wound, before excusing himself and walking off.

"Um, hey guys." I greet shyly, as Rae and Patty join our little gathering. "Lets see, first things first, clothes. Follow me please." they chatter casually amongst themselves on they walk back, and we all sneak to my room. Blair hands out clothes to everyone but Rae, and I give her one of my shirts and skirts to wear. Once everyone is dressed (Rather skimpily, seeing how they are Blair's clothes), I begin to explain the situation. "So, I'm sure you are wondering why you are alive all of a sudden, and I am pleased to say that Blair and I did this with magic, for a very special Christmas present." I start.

"Oh my goodness, that is so sweet of you!" Tsubaki says, smiling sweetly. I smile back.

"Anyway, you all now have a few special powers that you did not have before. First, you have an infinite supply of blood, and second, you are now relatively immortal. What I mean by that is, you will live forever as long as your vampire does. When he dies, you will perish as well. But that isn't important right now. What is important, is the fact that none of you have any clothes, and we have to keep you secret until Christmas." I say, leaving them to think about their new found life. Unexpectedly, it only takes a few seconds for Liz and Patty to make exclamations of their own.

"Super Shopping trip!" Liz yells, jumping up.

"Multi-day sleepover!" Patty yells, bursting into laughter. I may not know these girls that well yet, but I can assume one thing- They haven't changed a bit.

* * *

**Well, i am sorry to say that this story is going to be coming to a close relatively soon. it will probably be two or three more chapters, but it will be soon. this, actually, is the reason i was thinking up new story ideas in the first place. Anyway, i don't own Soul Eater. I LOVE YOU ALL SO FLIPPIN MUCH BY THE WAY!**

**~Fish**


	26. Shopping and Party Games

**Shopping and Party Games**

Maka

I learn quite swiftly what it is girls do together. The first thing on Liz's "magical list of things to do when you have been dead until recently" is what she likes to call "Kid's gold card sopping spree." oh joy. And guess who gets to steal said gold card, _again_? That's right, yours truly. I decide to use the same method as last time. I knock on his bedroom door hesitantly, holding the uncapped marker behind my back. He opens the door, and I lunge to mark one side of his face. Its just my luck that he's learned from his last mistake, and dodges. I miss his face and mark his white collar instead. Ouch, that's not good. I drop the marker and run like the devil is on my tail. Hell, Kid at that moment might as well have been the devil. Unfortunately, I am no match for him, and he catches up in no time. He catches me by the back of the shirt and hangs me on a coat rack. Then, he promptly rips off his shirt and throws it in the steadily burning fire. This process went much better the first time. Then I have an idea.

"KAMA! MAKE MY SACRIFICE WORTH IT!" I yell, hoping her deft dragon ears caught my last request. Kid, having successfully burned his contaminated shirt to, and I quote, "perfectly symmetrical cinders", he turns back to me with a look of utter fury on his face.

"You, are one evil human being. I mean really! THIS IS THE SECOND TIME YOU HAVE DONE THIS TO ME! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU? WHAT DID I DO TO DESRVE THIS TORTURE?" I roll my eyes at his antics, clearing my throat with exaggeration. He pauses to look up at me.

"Its because you are the only one in this house with a gold card, and that is the easiest distraction to use so I can steal it." he blinks a few times, and then collapses onto his back, spurting (highly symmetrical) blood. Well then. Fortunately, my rescuer arrives, and picks me up buy the shirt in her big dragon mouth, and carries me back to my room, where she promptly spits me out and disappears under the bed.

"Well then. Did she at least get the card?" I ask, rubbing my temples.

"Yep! Now girls, lets sneak out the window! We can steal Kid's car, he never uses it. If he ever wants to go anywhere, he always prefers his fancy flying skateboard, Beelzebub." I nod, and one by one we hop out the window (with a little help from Blair's flying pumpkins). We make a run for the garage, hopping in the striped car and speeding off, Liz in the driver's seat. The car ride consists of Marie and Tsubaki chatting calmly, Rae bouncing around like a crazed squirrel, Patty making origami giraffes and them promptly breaking their necks, and Liz gossiping animatedly to me, while I try to tune out just about everything. Blair's lucky, she got to stay home and hold down the fort. Even Kama came, reducing herself to the size of a bracelet and curling around my wrist, all the while grumbling complaints. This is going to be fun. Not.

* * *

When we tumbled out of the car, the first sensation I felt was dread. They brought me to the mall.

"No! Not this place! I'd rather die a painful death leaving my body asymmetrical to face Kid's wrath than take one breath of air from a mall! Please, have mercy!" Kama exclaims. I couldn't have said it better myself. Needless to say, Liz and Patty drag me around the entire place the entire day, and when we finally finish I don't think all of the stuff the group bought will fit in the car. Turns out Marie is a packing monster.

The car ride home is similar to the car ride there, if slightly more excited. Once again, we tumble out of the car and everyone grabs their bags, using Blair's magic as an elevator back into my room, through the window. They all organize sections of MY closet as theirs, and when all of the new outfits are unpacked, everyone changes clothes. Liz and Patty put on matching red crop tops, white ties, and cowboy hats and boots, while Patty wears shorts and Liz wears jeans. Marie puts on a black and yellow skirt with a black blazer, and a lightning pattern eye-patch. Tsubaki puts on a cream outfit with a yellow star over her right chest, two belts, and a long slit up the right side, showing most of her right leg. She pulls on black socks that go all the way up to her thighs and a pair of black sleeves, then ties her hair into a high ponytail with a white bandage. Rae puts on a black t-shirt with a white x on it, and a black pleated skirt. Once everyone is dressed, we find ourselves in a circle on my large bed.

"So, what now?" I ask. I shudder when Liz and Patty both get devious smiles on their faces.

"SOUL!" they yell, simultaneously, and a few minutes later he saunters in.

"What?" he asks.

"Were gonna play a game." his face grows wary.

"What game?" Their smiles grow wider. Patty pulls out an empty Mountain Dew bottle. Oh, that is not a good sign.

"Seven minutes in heaven." they wiggle their eyebrows suggestively, and Soul's eyes widen.

"Oh hell no, i'm outta here." he says, promptly turning around.

"Soul. GET YOUR ASS BACK IN HERE DAMN YOU!" Patty exclaims, with a truly terrifying expression on her face. Soul turns, and obediently sits between Marie and I in the circle. That was quite strange. There's one problem, though, I don't know what seven minutes in heaven is.

"So, since Soul is the only one here who is male, we will spin the bottle to see who goes in with him." Liz explains.

"Um, Liz? Before we start, can you please explain the rules and goal of this game? I can't say I have ever played before." I state innocently. She gives me a look of utter disbelief, which soon switches to a sly smile.

"Well, my dear Maka, Seven minutes in heaven is a game where you spin a bottle to decide two people who will then be locked in a closet together, for seven minutes. Inside the closet, you can do absolutely _anything _you want, until the seven minutes are up." She says, smirking. Oh, now I understand. Except Soul will be going in, no matter who gets picked. Great. I nod in assent, and Liz spins the bottle in the middle of the bed. I suppose it could have been worse, because the bottle finishes pointing at me. I groan and everyone else cheers, shoving us unceremoniously into the dark closet. I hear the lock click shut, and give an exasperated sigh.

"So, What do you suppose we do?" I ask. I can't see his expression, but I do feel his breath on my cheek.

"Hm, that is a good question. I think I have just the answer." he says, and I can hear the smirk in his voice.

"Really?" I don't know what to expect, but its not that. He kissed, my chin? What's that supposed to be.

"Aw, damn, I missed. Its too freaking dark in here."

* * *

**Yay, a random fluffy chapter, cuz i wanted to! whoop! i have one more chapter plus an epilogue planned, and that will be that. I dont own soul eater. don't dread the end, embrace it! until next time!**

**~Fish**


	27. Life just loves to prove me wrong

**Life just loves to prove me wrong. Not that I'm complaining.**

Maka

Here it is, the big day. I watch with a serene smile on my face as Liz leads the girls in wrapping themselves up like presents. Literally. Luckily, I don't have to dress up with them, because I am the present giver, while they, in truth, are the presents. My room is an undefinable mess, filled to the brim with an ocean of clothes, make-up, dresses, and any other girly object of beautifying you can think of. The girls look amazing. Liz wears a strapless, deep blue dress that is form fitting until the knees where it flares out, fading to white at the end. Her hair is done in a (Perfectly symmetrical) up-do, with a few stray curls framing her face. Patty has on a giraffe print, puffy dress, with a sweetheart neckline, that reaches just above her knees, with matching giraffe- print converse. Her hair is left the way it usually is, but Liz insisted on straightening it just a little bit. Tsubaki has on a forest green halter top dress that stops at her ankles, with a slit up the left side and a large white star on her right hip. Her hair is done in the usual ponytail, but curled. Marie has on a half black, half yellow dress, with a zigzag line dividing the two, and heels, one black and one yellow. Her hair is curled and left down. Rae is wearing a cute, puffy dress, where the top is white and the skirt is black. Her hair has a few braids pinned out of her face, the rest left down. I can't help but be jealous, they are all so beautiful. But alas, the moment has arrived. Soul comes in, taking in the bustle and mess in stride.

"Ten five minutes girls, the guys are ready." he announces. There are a chorus of 'okay's, and I follow Soul out. We walk to the living room, where everyone is sitting casually, in their usual attire. Kid is sitting symmetrically with his hands in his lap; Stein looks half asleep on the couch, absentmindedly twisting the screw in his head; Black*Star is standing on the table, announcing his godliness; Crona is fidgeting nervously; and Ragnarok is sitting on his chair sideways, head and legs over the armrest, fingers laced behind his head. They all just look so normal, bored, and I can't wait to see their faces.

"Hey guys, I know y'all don't usually celebrate Christmas, but I do, and I have a present for all of you."

Stein

I heard her announce presents, so I open one eye a crack and give attention. I wonder if she got me some new scalpels, that would be nice. She announces me as first, and runs into the hallway. She returns with a person. Her blonde hair swishes, reflecting the light, and it all comes back to me. It has been nearly three hundred years since I saw that woman, but she doesn't look a day older. Memories flash before me, meeting her in that alley, battered and dirty. Bringing her home, cleaning her up. That smile, when she was lost in the house and I found her. And then blood. Hers was the sweetest, the cleanest, and I wanted to know why. She died, and I have regretted it ever since. But now, this miracle, and Marie Mjolnir stands in front of me once again. My face breaks into a grin, and hers does too.

"Its been awhile, hasn't it Stein? I guess I got lost and couldn't find my way back."

Black*Star

Marie walks in, and I immediately wonder whats going on. Stein used to talk about her, his old meister, but she died a very long time ago. I'll bet its a trick, that old bastard's trying to steal y spotlight. Yeah that must be it. Maka calls my name next, and I watch her disappear into the hallway again.

"Well, YOU BETTER HAVE GOTTEN YOUR GOD THE BIGGEST PRESENT EVER!" I yell after her, and when she returns, my pointing hand drops with my jaw.

"Am I big enough, Black*Star?" She asks, and I have no doubts. Her smile is just as perfect as it used to be, her voice just as sweet. Tsubaki smiles at me, there is no anger, no hate. "Its okay, Black*Star, just forget about that. I'm here now, isn't that what matters?" my face breaks into a grin, and I hold my arms wide.

"Common, Tsubaki, Black*Star's giving you a big hug."

Kid

I guess it never dawned on me, what was going on. Marie's dress is traitorously asymmetrical, and she is wearing two different colored shoes. It makes my eye twitch. Something must be wrong with my brain, because it still hadn't caught up when Tsubaki walked in, because her dress is unbalanced as well. When Maka calls my name, I just nod, and she comes back with Liz, and my brain finally catches up. Maka is bringing the Meisters back. Maybe it's how perfect she looks, that finally makes me realize. I stand from my chair with so much force that it falls over, a look of utter awe smeared over my features. I probably look like an idiot, but I can't put enough importance on that for it to matter. I can feel the bright pink blush on my cheeks, and the funny way I stand, pointing so hard it makes my finger hurts. But it doesn't matter, because Liz is standing right there, looking so perfectly symmetrical I might cry.

"LIZ!" I yell, running at her and falling to my knees right at her feet, tears in my eyes.

"Hey, Kid." she smirks at me, and I grin right back.

"YOU ARE PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL!"

Crona

I don't know how to deal with this. There are dead people standing in this room, and Black*Star isn't talking and Kid is crying and Stein is smiling, and I can't figure out what to do about it. I barely register Maka calling my name as I clutch my arm so hard it hurts. My eyes flick back and forth from all the impossible things I see, mind reeling.

"Hi Crona!" that voice, its not real, there is no way. Patty can't be alive, I watched her die, I watched her die but now she is standing right in front of me and I don't know ho to deal with it. She gives me a big hug, squeezing all the air out of me, and I realize, it must be her, because nobody else gives hugs like that. I burst into tears, clutching at her for dear life, afraid that she will disappear again, because I probably couldn't deal with that.

Ragnarok

I watch in silence as they walk in, one by one. I watch as Stein smiles for the first time in forever, as Black*Star shuts up, because he can't believe it either. I watch as Kid falls to his knees and Crona bursts into tears. I know whats going on, and I know what happens next. Maka calls my name and a little red streak crashes into me, hugging my waist with her little arms and smiling so wide I wonder if her face will break.

"RAGGY! Lookit, lookit, lookit, i'm alive! And I put on a dress too! Aren't I pretty?" she giggles, and my face cracks into a smile too.

"Hey there, Little One. Your dress is beautiful."

Soul

She really did a great thing. I've never seen these guys so happy in my life. Blair and Kama come in too, and I find myself smiling with everyone else. Stein and Marie are chatting casually, and Stein has never smiled this much for many, many years. Black*Star is telling (yelling) Tsubaki how much of his godliness she has missed, and she is smiling and agreeing with a grace only she ever had. Kid is a pile of blubbery, happy tears, and Liz is comforting him with that special way she has. Patty is making giraffe origami, and Crona is happily lining them up on the table, eyes still a little teary. Ragnarok is carrying his Little One around on his shoulders, smiling, and she is laughing happily.

"Soul," I turn at the voice, and Maka smiles up at me. "I've got a present for you, too." she says, and I am truly thankful that I put a tie on this morning, because I can't help how much I love it when she uses it to yank me into a kiss. Its a little funny feeling, because were both smiling so widely, but I don't really care.

Maka

I can't help smiling, even if it makes our kiss feel a little weird. I don't think this day could ever get any better, but I guess life just loves proving me wrong. Not that I'm complaining. Soul breaks away, and I gasp when he gets down on one knee.

"Maka, will you be my Meister?" I didn't think I could smile any wider either, but I do.

"Yes."

* * *

**Well, that's it. there's one more chapter, the epilogue, but the story officially ends here. oh, by the way, some people have been asking me about the relation of the beginning of this story to the anime Diabolik Lovers, and just to clear it up, the first nine chapters do have scenes borrowed from that anime. i give all claims to whoever made DL. from there, however, the story is all mine! I also don't own Soul Eater, but if i can take any claim it is of Rae, or Little One, who is based off of the little dragon in the SE anime who Crona couldn't deal with killing when he was young. hopefully i have everything cleared up then! Await the arrival of the epilogue, i'll post it as soon as i can! **

**~Fish**


	28. Epilogue: The Scar

**Epilogue: The Scar**

Maka

I can't sleep. A few days ago, there wouldn't have been anything I could do about it. I guess there are benefits to having a boyfriend that lives in the same house as you. I slip from my room and knock on his door, quietly, so as not to disturb anyone else. Either he sensed my distress in his sleep, or he couldn't sleep either, because he opens the door almost immediately. He blinks once before he drags me into his bed. I curl against him, running gentle fingers up his bare chest. I stop at the ridge of a scar, wondering, once again, where he got it.

"Hey, Soul?" I ask, quietly.

"Mph?" he grunts in reply, cracking one eye open to look at me.

"Where did you get this scar?" he stays silent for a moment, and I wonder if he's not going to answer.

"It was... a long time ago. I..." he starts, and I can barely a light embarrassed blush on his face. "You know what, I'm not gonna say." he blushes harder, and hides his face under one arm. I furrow my eyebrows.

"What, is it embarrassing?" I ask innocently.

"Very."

"C'mon, you can tell me, I won't laugh." I plead, because the fact that he is bothering to hide it makes me want to know _that _much more.

"Nope. You will lose all respect for me, how uncool would that be?" he groans, rolling over so his back is to me. Oh, he doesn't seem to realize that he just started a war. I smirk to myself. Its on. Plan A: There's nothing worse than...

"Soul, there's no way I could lose respect for you. You have already sucked out my blood to spit it into bottles, there can't be much worse than that." He shakes his head, mumbling something I can't hear.

"Trust me, this is way worse." I frown. Plan B: Distraction. I carefully wrap my arms around him, placing a quick kiss on the back of his neck. I run gentle fingers up his chest, smirking when he shivers.

"Sooouul~ you know you want to tell me~" I sing, gently nibbling his earlobe.

"Damn woman, you are persistent." he growls, flipping over and pinning my arms above my head. I smile sweetly. You wanna be like that? Fine then, time for the final plan. Plan C: Blackmail.

"Fine then, if you don't tell me, I won't let you drink my blood." I smirk as his face falls.

"Fine. We will just have to see who breaks first." he smirks back, sniffing my neck. "This war will go on for tonight. I'll try to get blood out of you, and you will try to hold out. It is a full moon, after all. Powerful incentive."

"Oh, it is on." I accept the challenge. I guess it will be a fight of wills, then. Papa always said I was stubborn as a bull. I'll be hearing your story quite soon, Soul. He bites my neck, but I don't let any blood flow out. He smirks against my neck, and pulls his teeth out, but doesn't stop sucking. Hmm, so he's gonna hive me a hickey everywhere he bites and fails, huh? Well, I have scarves.

"You are cruel." that's the third one, and Soul is getting thirsty. His red eyes are glowing like traffic lights, and his fangs are sticking out farther than his other teeth. I grin, I am winning this war. As it turns out though, Soul has a few tricks up his sleeve. "Please Maka?" his voice is deep and husky, right in my ear. He licks, softly, from my chin to my ear, and to my utter irritation I shiver. He gently kisses from the base of my neck, all the way up to my lips, pleading all the while, and I almost break. But no, I can't lose. I won't lose.

"Its simple Soul, really. All you have to do is tell me, and all the blood in my body is yours." Bribery is really quite effective, I must say. He growls into my neck, where he has just completed his eighth hickey. Those are going to be fun to explain.

"Does that mean three and a half quarts or all I can get out of you?" he asks in return.

"I'd say the former, just in case I need to bribe you again." I snicker as he sighs.

"fine." he whispers, so quiet I can barely hear.

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

"I said fine, damn you." he growls, scowling. "But blood first, then I'll tell you." I nod in consent, and when he bites my neck for the ninth time tonight, warm red blood pours steadily into his mouth. He moans in satisfaction, so loud that I'm worried someone else will hear.

"Geez, Soul. Mouthgasm much?" he nods hastily, and I laugh. For a cool guy, he really is a dork. When he finally finishes, he sits up and crosses his legs Indian-style in front of me. I follow suit, preparing for whatever experience Soul thinks will ruin my image of him.

"Okay, so a really, really, really long time ago, my parents were still alive. They were like, super musically talented rich people, and they had a thing for exotic house decorations. So one day, they bought a piano, and they asked me to hang it over the _glass _dining room table. As you can probably imagine, I failed miserably, and ended up having to be taken to the emergency room with a huge gash across my chest, because the piano fell and the table broke and... yeah." he looks down, a humiliated blush peppering his cheeks. For about three minutes, I just stare at him, in utter disbelief. Then, I start laughing. And I mean, real, rolling on the floor laughing. I probably woke everyone in the house, but I don't really care. I mean seriously, who would hang a piano over their glass table anyway?!

**~FIN~**

* * *

**Alright, that's it folks! now that i have finally finished, i would like to send special thanks out to-**

**AnimeOtaku21**

**AnimeGirl721**

**BloodyAsylum**

**Cal-Kitty**

**DarkLover62199**

**DragonFan47**

**FrozenFlamingFire**

**GreatZero**

**Joej1**

**Kishin Illusion**

**LeprechaunGreen**

**LexiLuvsWriting**

**Lolita-Chi**

**MaybeImLying**

** .Cookie**

**RiseOfTheFallenAngels**

**SmartieBlondie**

**SolarFlare Prime**

**Stuffy Puffy**

**Supercas324**

**Vinci R**

**Warrior woman of AWESOMENESS**

**YuukiChanShadowTheifofTherealm**

**blackstarlover31**

**deadrose97**

**itunesaddiction**

**kitkatkid101**

**lindseyloo44**

**midnightmoonlight11**

**sajylover5**

**sk8erwolf**

**xXxJayTheUnicornxXx**

**84sazza-robin84**

**61983**

**1112Black rose2111**

**Cherryberry998**

**Crimson Orbs**

**Dizzystarsadrinkenluna**

**ErinNight15**

**HannyBanany**

**Hekate's Tragic Theme**

**Lizzzzaaaayyyy**

**Tawa-chan**

**TheGrammarQueen**

**The daughter of rain and snow**

**ToriKeyz**

**Wavecat**

**Witchy Bitch**

**Beautiful-darkness-76**

**bluesky41**

**dragneell49**

**emodragon4life**

**lizakimiko**

**midnightwolf1995**

**mmacginnis**

**monkeyqueen88**

**nadiadino23**

**noxlife**

**takiko44233**

**tjflex**

**xDevilMayCare**

**Fairylust**

**Gigaphobia**

**SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid**

**Lutraphobia1**

**4fireking**

**MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan**

**and last but not definitely not least- all my guests!**

**(if i got anyone's name wrong or missed somebody- I AM SOOO SORRY)**

**I'd like to thank all of you for your support through Reviews, Follows, and Favorites! i can't tell you how happy i am that this many people liked my story enough to mention it, because *whew* this is a long list! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH SERIOUSLY!**

**and lastly, my final disclaimer. I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!**

**~Fish**


End file.
